Koda
by radioactive.spayeti
Summary: What happens when new dangers arrive for Bella and threaten to take her away? Will Edward be able to save her this time? R&R! ExB! Pre-Eclipse, post New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.  
**

The sound of the heavy rain coming down on the roof made me restless. It was like a thousand bullets falling down, breaking me away from an incredible dream. A dream where I spent a day in a meadow with a God-like creature with bronze colored hair. I groaned and turned on my side. I couldn't seem to get comfortable. I took the pillow from under my head and put it over my face. Dumb idea. I lost oxygen and shot straight up like a rocket. I started coughing and tried to catch my breath. I felt a cold hand on my back and I instantly froze, not breathing.

"Bella?" asked the most angelic voice. It soothed me instantly.

"Edward!" I cheered. A little embarrassed by my actions, I instantly blushed. I heard Edward laugh as he sat next to be on the bed. I turned to face him. My dream hadn't done him any justice. He was, well, to put it lightly, amazingly attractive. He smiled crookedly at me and I smiled back.

"Are you alright? You weren't trying to smother yourself, were you?" he joked, but winced a little at the thought. I gave him a reassuring smile as he grabbed my hand.

"I'm fine. The rain, you know," I explained. He knew, he had told me the first time I knew he was stayed overnight; I was always restless in the rain. He rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"Yes, I know," he smiled and looked up at me. I could feel my breath hitching in my throat; he literally took my breath away. I saw him chuckle, but I was too caught up in his beauty to respond. I cranked my head around to look at the clock next to him; the red numbers flashed '4:32' am. I groaned and flopped back on my bed. It was suppose to be sunny today, a day I dreaded. Edward wouldn't be at school which meant utter boredom for me.

"I don't want to go to school," I whined. Edward chuckled once and sighed, playing with my fingers.

"I know, I know. I don't want you to, either. But to stay inconspicuous, you have to." He murmured.

"Yeah, I know, you're right," I groaned. "Is it going to be sunny Tuesday?" I asked, hoping Alice had checked the weather in her mind.

"No, thank goodness. I don't know how I'd manage that," Edward whispered and kissed my head. My eyes flew open to see his face inches from mine. Without a word, his lips found mine. We stayed that way until I lost my breath. He pulled away – all too quickly – and looked at me, smiling.

"Breathe, dear," he whispered. As stupid as it sounds, his pet names for me made my heart flutter. He smiled wider at the sound and went back to playing with my hands. "Do you feel confident about your Biology test today?" he murmured, running his cold fingers up my wrist. I reminded myself to breathe, although that was extremely difficult when he was touching me.

"Biology is… easy," I managed to get out. I shut my eyes as he lifted my wrist to his nose and inhaled.

"That's good," he chuckled against my wrist. "At least you won't have any distractions."

"True, but that doesn't mean they aren't welcomed with open arms," I clarified as I felt him smile against my skin.

"Open arms," he repeated, inhaling.

"That's not hard for you, is it?" I asked.

"Bella, I went days thinking you were dead," he winced, "I think I can handle this."

"Good," I said, smiling.

We sat like that for an immeasurable about of time; him playing with my hands and arms and me laying there, enjoying it all. I saw him glance at the clock and back to me.

"Bella, I think its time you got ready for school. Charlie already left, but you need to get to school."

"Yeah, you're right," I sat up straight too quickly and I shook my head at the dizzy feeling. Edward kissed my hand. I smiled at him and leaned in, inhaling. He closed his eyes as I kissed the top of his head and stood up. I sprinted to my dresser to find clothes that I thought were okay clothing for the weather. I looked at the sweater in my hands and longed to wear my tank top and shorts. I shook my head and looked back at Edward, who was looking at me with his eyebrows raised. I giggled; he hated not being able to hear my thoughts. I simply shook my head and walked out of the door to the bathroom.

After closing the bathroom door behind myself and flicking on the lights, I looked at myself in the mirror in horror. My hair was a mess, a 'haystack' as Edward had once put it. I quickly grabbed my hairbrush and tried to tame my insanely unkempt hair. It took what felt like forever, but my hair was finally decent. I changed out of my old sweats and into the royal blue sweater Edward had once complimented and a pair of jeans. I brushed my teeth quickly but thoroughly – not an easy task, let me tell you – and threw my sweats into the dirty clothes pile. Grabbing my toiletries bag, I made my way back to my room where Edward was waiting. Thankfully Charlie had left early and I wouldn't have to keep my voice low, Edward was also free to walk around the house and not have to worry if Charlie would see.

When I walked into my room and flicked on my light, I found Edward patiently waiting on the edge of my bed, humming something I recognized almost instantly. My lullaby. I smiled wide and walked over to him. He smiled in return and pointed to the door. I was hurt at first. Was I being rejected? Did he not want me to sit with him? I could feel my eyebrows pull together in confusion and I looked at Edward. He simply shook his head, stood up, and walked over to me. Before I could ask what he had meant, he picked me up and swung me over his shoulder, turning off the light simultaneously. We were downstairs in a flash. Edward set me down on the chair upright as he sat next to me. I hadn't said a word; I wasn't sure what to say.

"I was telling you that you might want to hurry, you will probably be late for school. You know how caught up we get," Edward explained, smiling. Oh, that made sense. I sighed, typical Edward, caring about others more than himself.

"Oh, right," I mumbled, looking at the clock. I had roughly five minutes before I would have to leave.

"You should probably get breakfast," he offered, nodding his head towards the kitchen. I squeezed his hand and went with my better judgment to let it go. I walked over to the cabinet and quickly found Pop Tarts. I opened the packet, well aware of Edward gaze, and took a bite, not willing to spend time toasting them. After about three bites I opened the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of milk. I poured myself a glass, put the milk back in the refrigerator, grabbed my Pop Tarts and cup, and headed back to the table. Edward patted the seat next to him and smiled warmly.

"Will you be driving me to school today?" I asked, hoping he would say yes. I took a bite and swallowed while watching him think about his answer.

"I guess not. People will think it's peculiar that I drop you off at school, yet don't go myself. No need to raise suspicions," he smiled. I understood his concerns. I would never be selfish enough to do anything to expose his family's truth.

"Alright," I said, finishing up the Pop Tart I had devoured. I quickly got up and threw the wrapper away and put my glass in the sink. I looked at the clock; I had about a minute or two before I had to leave. I debated on washing the cup when I saw Edward walk over to me.

"I'll take care of this, you don't want to be late," he said, putting a finger under my chin and pulling my head up to look him in the eyes.

"No, no, it's no problem," I said, shaking my head from beneath his finger. Was his generosity always going to be limitless? Edward closed his eyes and shook his head, as if answering my question. I thought at first he was.

"Always so stubborn," he muttered, opening his eyes. He grabbed the glass from out of the sink and let go of my face. I turned to him to give him a glare, but noticed that there was no longer a cup in his hand. I felt my jaw drop. Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Vampire speed," he murmured, leaning in. The kiss was brief, but very sweet. I could tell he didn't want me to go to school, almost as much as I didn't want to go myself. When we finally broke away so I could breathe again, he smiled sweetly and kissed my forehead. "Run along to school now," he joked.

"Do I have to?" I whined, playing along with his little charade. His eyes became soft.

"I wish you didn't, believe me. But we will have time when you get back," he smiled and kissed my forehead. "But you really should go," he whispered almost inaudibly, stroking a cold finger against my cheek.

"Right, school," I groaned. Before he could react, I kissed his cheek and ran to grab my books. I giggled slightly as I watched his face go from shocked, to loved.

"I love you," he whispered, suddenly appearing at my side.

"I love you, too," I said warmly as he walked me to the door. I put my shoes on quickly and stood up straight. Standing on the tips of my toes, I kissed his temple and wrapped my arms around him.

**A/N: yay! this is my second fanfiction :) you like so far? i have so much planned for this, i know if i was reading it i would love it. there is actually going to be suspence coming uppp :)**

**please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: stephenie meyers owns twilight. -sigh-**

I drove rather quickly to school, checking my clock every few minutes to make sure I wouldn't be late. To my surprise, there weren't many people in the school parking lot when I arrived. I took a spot closest to the school, hoping it would help me get to Edward faster after school.

I grabbed my backpack and carefully lowered myself out of my truck. When I got to the ground, I looked around to see if there were any hints of clouds coming. Maybe Edward could come to school late if it became cloudier. I sighed when I realized he wouldn't have acted the way he had this morning if Alice had seen that in a vision. When I looked around, I realized something was different. The feel of the school seemed colder, less inviting when Edward wasn't there. I shivered coldly once and trudged towards the school.

About halfway there, I saw something in my peripheral vision that caught my eye. Something sleek and black. I looked over to find Jacob Black leaning against his sleek black Harley, smiling at me. Although I was confused, I smiled at him and walked over.

"Hey Bells!" he greeted, st

anding away from the bike.

"Jake! I haven't seen you in so long! How are you?" I asked, unable to mask my excitement as he brought me into a bear hug. "Jake… can't… breathe…" I choked out. He chuckled and let me go.

"Right, you need to breathe," he said, sounding uncharacteristically like Edward. "But I'm good. Where's your leech? Drinking blood?" he scoffed, but careful to keep his voice low enough so none of my fellow classmates who were just arriving could hear.

"Jake, I wish you wouldn't do that. It's not fair. But no, he's not. He won't be here today," I said, trying to keep the reason he wasn't here to myself.

"Perfect," he smiled. His smile reminded me so much of his old self. When there were just two friends hanging out, drinking warm soda from a bag. I sighed at the memories but convinced myself – easily – that the way things used to be meant that Edward wasn't around. There was no way that was better than how things are now.

"Why are you here Jake?" I asked, reminding myself of my own confusion.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later, you know for the old times. We have a new pack member who is… surprised but your story. I think he wants to meet you," he blushed – which was rare – and looked down.

"Oh, Jake. That would be… great. But I think Edward and I have plans," I said, feeling guilty.

"Oh, c'mon Bells. You're always with him. Just once wouldn't you want to spend a little time with me? I have a reason this time, and you wouldn't have to tell him. He'd never let you out if you asked him."

"Jake…I…" other than Edward, I realized I had no other reasons.

"See? Can't you just come once? It'll be fun. Embry and Quil haven't seen you in a long time and I haven't either. Just once. Please, Bella," he practically begged, looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"I'm going to feel really bad about this…"

"Finally! It's about time you got away from that bloo—" he began to cheer, but I cut him off.

"You need to start making some effort, Jacob. It can only help," I hinted, hoping he would listen for once.

"Sure, sure," he replied, smiling. "Want me to come pick you up after school?"

"Don't _you_ have school, Jake?"

"Yeah, but Billy was gonna get me out early anyway. The pack needs to talk to this new guy, Koda," he explained. "Koda? Did he just show up?" I asked, normally didn't the pack didn't just randomly allow people to come in.

"Yeah, listen, you gotta go. I'll explain later. See you after," Jake said, waving as he hopped on his bike. He revved the engine and took off before I could respond. It took me until I heard the sound of the first bell ring to snap out of the trance I was in. While I rushed into school praying I wouldn't be late, I was thinking of ways to tell Edward of my plans. I'm sure Alice already saw my future disappear by now so maybe I wouldn't have to lie to him.

I had successfully gotten to first hour on time and made it through the first few hours of school without a flaw. It was boring and extremely hard without Edward, but I kept my mind distracted with Jacob, this new pack member, and telling Edward my plans.

On my way to lunch I felt off. Not having Edward next to me on the way there was weird enough, but the whole way I felt like someone was watching me. When I passed the office building to get to the cafeteria I heard someone call my name.

I turned around to find Mrs. Cope waving her arms at me to come over. I felt my eyebrows pull together as I walked towards the office.

"Oh, Bella, I thought I was going to chase after you!" scolded the out of breath secretary. Once she caught her breath she continued, "Your father called to get you out of school early, he's in the parking lot waiting for you now."

"Oh… thank you Mrs. Cope," I said, still confused. Charlie would clearly never come to school, would he? It was probably Jake trying to get me out early. I smiled at the idea, not having to go through the rest of school.

When I got out to the parking lot I expected to find Jacob leaning against his motorcycle, or maybe his Rabbit. Instead - to my surprise - was my best dream and my worst nightmare.

A shiny, silver Volvo.

**A/N: yayyy. dramamama :)  
reviews, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: stephenie meyers owns twilight.**

**song: motion city soundtrack - fell in love without you (acoustic)  
**  
I felt my jaw drop as I looked at the car now parked next to my truck, just feet away from where I was standing. It took me a few moments to collect my thoughts again. Without looking at the driver, I walked slowly over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. When I got inside the car, I finally allowed myself to look at Edward. He was positioned with his head laid back against the head rest, eyes shut, with his thumb and forefinger holding the bridge of his nose. I hated seeing him like this; angry with me. I felt stupid agreeing with Jacob's plans; I should have factored in Alice.

When I finally mustered up enough courage, I finally said something. "Hi," I said lamely.

Edward didn't open his eyes. Instead, he took a deep breath and spoke. "Bella, you know what this is about."

"Yes, I do," I practically whispered. I wasn't sure how to start apologizing.

"What were you thinking?" he asked, finally opening his eyes and looking at me. I could see a slight anger and confusion in them.

"Jacob… there's a new pack member… he wanted me to meet him… I haven't seen him in a while, and…" I trailed off, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Do you realize what that put me through? It seems to be obvious now – you leaving and my family and me not being here today – that you are with me. How do you think it feels to see your future suddenly disappear; to not know what's happening?" his voice was raising and it made me terrified. My eyes widened at his tone and I knew I couldn't speak. He seemed to notice my fear and his eyes softened. "Bella, it scares me. Scares me to death when I don't know what will happen to you. And when you're involved with those _dogs_," he spat out the word. I instantly felt bad; I was causing his discomfort.

"Edward, I'm… I'm so sorry," I buried my head in my hands and could feel the tears coming. Would I ever _not_ mess up?

Before the tears could spill over, I felt two cold hands pull down my own. Edward carefully lifted my chin up so he could look at me.

"Bella, you know this is only for your safety, right?" he asked. Of course I knew; it seemed _everything_ was about my safety lately. Without saying anything, I nodded my head. "Then why do you keep trying?"

"Stubborn, remember?" I tried to lighten the situation. It worked, he laughed.

"Bella, please. You need to understand. I'm not doing this for any other reason than your safety. You mean too much to me to just let you go pal around with immature, volatile werewolves."

"They're not how you think they are. I can take care of myself; they're not bad, nothing bad happens."

Edward became stern, "You know that's not true."

I grabbed his hand and intertwined it with mine, "Edward, _you_ need believe _me_. Remember the rules we set out? Can't you just please, _please_ let me go?"

"It's not that easy."

"Don't you trust me?" I asked, I _was_ going to win, I had to.

"You know I do," he said a little annoyed.

"Then trust me enough to let me go. It will just be for a few hours. You can stay close and hunt and I'll be back and safe before you know it. Just, please. Please," I didn't like begging, but I was hoping it would work.

He closed his eyes for a moment and nodded slowly. Smiling widely, I threw my arms around his neck unthinkingly. He moved back from the sudden movement but hugged back. Letting me go slightly, he pressed his forehead to mine. "You _will_ follow my rules, understood?" he asked.

"As long as I can go," I wasn't concerned with rules, as long as I had 'permission', I would do anything to go.

"Alright. I'll drop you off at the boundary line where Jacob will meet you. You will take a cell phone with you and have it on you at all times. If one little thing goes wrong, you'll call me and I will pick you up in the same minute, agreed?"

"Agreed," I said slowly. The rules weren't so bad; I could still see Jacob and the pack. Whatever made Edward and myself happy, worked. After the weight had been lifted off my chest, I could finally remember my earlier confusion. "Edward," I began, he pulled his head back and cradled my head in his hands. "How did you… get me out? They said Charlie was here to pick me up."

Edward smiled crookedly and chuckled darkly. "I have my ways," he said. Unsure how to respond, I rolled my eyes.

"Should we leave now?" I asked.

"Yes, that's probably best. We wouldn't want anyone to see us out here."

"Okay. I'll go get my truck." Edward released my head and let me leave the car. When I got outside I looked back at him to find him leaning over the seat, smiling crookedly again.

"I'll be right behind you," he said. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"As always," I said, turning on my heal to walk away.

**A/N: i'm sorry, not a lot of drama yet. i swear, when it comes it'll be good :)**

**review PLEASE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: stephenie meyer own twilight.  
song : fences - paramore  
**

We reached my house relatively quickly, although my driving was a little sporadic from nerves. Edward had always critiqued my driving and my slowness, and I was determined to give him no more reason to comment on it. When I finally pulled into the driveway, I felt relief wash through me when I remembered that Charlie wouldn't be home for a while, which meant I was free to do as I pleased. When I looked at the clock and realized that school would be out within the next hour or two and Jacob would be coming to 'pick me up' from school, I felt myself panic. What was he going to do? Would he think I ran away with Edward to leave him?

My panic was at an insanely high level when I finally parked the truck in the brick driveway. Edward had parked his Volvo on the road in front of my house in a fraction of the time it took me. I was still trying to calm myself when Edward threw open the door and stuck his hand out for me to take it. I smiled warmly at him, but felt awful. Grabbing his hand, I stepped out of the truck. Obviously annoyed with my slowness, Edward grabbed my backpack off the seat and shut the door. Without a word, we walked hand and hand toward the front door. When I reached for the key under the eave, I saw a blur of white pass me. I jumped from the movement, but was instantly comforted when I heard Edward chuckle.

"Just me, love. I'm faster," he said, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me through the already open door.

"Thank you Captain-Obvious," I joked, forgetting all my previous worries momentarily. He chuckled and closed the door behind him.

"How is the homework load?" he asked curiously, tugging me along to the couch. He sat on the small couch, a God on red, quilted fabric.** (A/N: I made that up. I don't actually know all those details. Aha.)** Edward patted the seat next to him, signaling for me to sit down. A little embarrassed by my gawking, I blushed and sat down next to him. In a very human gesture, he put his arm around me, pulling me to him. "Homework?" he reminded. I had completely forgotten about his previous question by this point. Realizing this, I blushed even redder.

"Oh, right. I have to study more now that I missed my Biology test because Charlie picked me up early from school," he chuckled.

"I'd be happy to study with you, if you'd like," he offered, kissing the top of my head.

"Sure," I said simply. I began to think about when I'd have to the time to study. "Edward, what's going on with—" I began to ask, but before I could finish, he had his phone flipped open and to his ear.

"Alice." He greeted, looking down at me, "Yes, we're fine. No, no. Just… Jacob," he cringed a little but continued to speak. "Yes, how long? Alright, thank you."

"What was that about?" I asked after he slid the phone into his pocket.

I saw him shrug, "Just Alice wondering why our futures will disappear."

"Oh, when will that be?" I asked, realizing that meant Jacob would be meeting. I carefully cringed internally, trying not to show my discomfort.

"About an hour," he responded, playing with a strand of my hair absentmindedly.

"I'll bet he's mad," I muttered, mostly to myself. Edward hugged me closer.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Bella. You will be going and that's what counts, isn't it?" he was right. Jake would be mad, I'd have to explain that I was still going to get him to be less upset.

"I hope."

"Bella, there is nothing to worry about. He won't be mad at you," he promised, kissing my head again.

"Yeah, you're right," I finally gave in with a sigh.

He tugged gently on the hem of my shirt, "I forgot to mention this; but you look lovely today, such a beautiful color against your skin…" he trailed off, playing with a string dangling off of the hem.

"Thank you," I murmured and blushed. Edward chuckled, I'm sure he could feel the sudden blood rise to my cheeks. I always got embarrassed when he complimented me.

"Would you like to get your dinner for Charlie around now? Or studying perhaps?" Edward offered.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I sighed and stood up, tugging him along with me. He smiled and grabbed my hand, leading the way to my kitchen.

Edward directed me into the kitchen and gave me a loving push. I turned around and stuck my tongue out - trying to mimic Alice - causing Edward to chuckle. He sat down on the kitchen chair - his kitchen chair, in my opinion – and watched me. I blushed and turned back to the kitchen.

**A/N: i know, i know. no action. please keep reading though, i have to build up the story :) the action will come, promise.  
reviews, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: stephenie meyer owns. period.  
SONG: girls do what they want - the maine  
THIS IS FOR SAPPHIRE.SNAIL :)  
**  
I had scribbled down directions on how to perfectly re-heat the lasagna I had made for Charlie, and stuck it in the fridge next to a plate I had put together for him. Without saying a word, I walked over to the phone and dialed the Forks Police Station.

"Hello?" greeted an unfamiliar voice.

"Hello, this is Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter, can I speak with him?" I asked, trying to sound polite. I allowed myself a quick look at Edward, who was sitting patiently at the table, watching me and smiling. I smiled back and turned back to the phone.

"Yes, yes… hello?" greeted another voice, only this time it was familiar.

"Hi, dad."

"Oh, hey Bells. You okay?" he asked, sounding warily.

"Yes dad, everything is fine. I was just wondering if maybe I could go to La Push tonight to hang out with Jacob and his friends," I was almost positive he would say yes to anything Jacob was involved in.

"Well, sure. Stay out as late as you want," I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Thanks dad, your lasagna and directions are in the fridge."

He chuckled. "You baby me too much, bye kiddo. Have fun."

Content with myself after hanging up the phone, I looked at Edward again. He was still waiting patiently, but this time he looked a little different. A little mad, maybe? I felt bad for him, my dad was so willing to accept Jacob, family friend or not, yet he was so hostile with Edward.

"How much longer?" I asked, walking over to him. I sat down on his lap, allowing him to wind his arms around me.

"About ten minutes," he murmured into my hair. His cold breath tickled my skin. I sighed. As excited as I was to see Jacob, I didn't like making Edward feel like this. He often doubted himself and the love I had for him and I didn't want to give him any more reason to think that way.

"Edward, are you absolutely sure you are okay with this?" I wasn't sure if I would be able to give it up, but I needed him to know that I wasn't completely disregarding his feelings.

I felt him shrug around me. "Of course I don't like it, but if you tell me I should trust you, I will. Bella, I love you more than you know and your judgment should not be questioned just because of my prejudices."

"I love you," I murmured. There wasn't anything else I could say. "I love _you_ more than you know," I repeated, hoping he'd understand. He chuckled and kissed my head.

We sat there for as long as we could; enjoying each other's company. We would comment every once and a while about various topics, but mostly we sat in silence. I had lost track of time when Edward stiffened under me. I took that as my cue.

"He's here," he muttered. I looked up at him to read his eyes, but he was staring at the ceiling.

"What is he thinking about?" I twisted around and put my hand around his jaw and tried to pull his face down to look at mine. He looked down with anger and sadness.

"He's thinking about what he's going to do to me," he chuckled once without humor. "He's also wondering if you asked me to bring you home."

"Oh, great."

Moments later, there were three loud, obnoxious knocks on the door; signaling Jacob's presence. Edward sighed and got up, tugging me along with him. I pulled back slightly on his arm. He turned back to me and raised one eyebrow.

"Let me," I said, kissing him on the cheek leading the way and pulling him with me before he had time to react. It would be easier if I answered, Jacob would probably be less upset. Before reaching for the door handle, I breathed in one long, ragged breath. When I opened the door, Jacob was scowling past me at Edward. I waved in front of his view to make him look away from Edward.

"Hi, Jake!" I exclaimed, mustering up some fake and real excitement all in the same.

"Oh, so you _didn't_ forget about our plans?" he asked accusingly, looking between Edward and me.

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry Jake, I—" I began, but I was quickly cut off by Edward.

"Jacob, it is my fault. Bella was planning to go to school, I picked her up early."

"Figures, stupid bloodsu—" Jacob began, but I held up my hand to stop him. This was going to be hard enough without his rude comments.

"Nothing to worry about," I began, feeling Edward squeeze my hand. "I'm still going, are you ready?"

"You're letting her out of the house?!" barked Jacob, snorting in amusement.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Wow. This is a first. You ready, Bells?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get going!" Jacob exclaimed, his attitude pulling a complete 180 because of his obvious need to get away from Edward as soon as possible.

"Wait, Jacob," Edward stopped him as he turned to walk away.

"What now?" he rolled his eyes.

"Are you planning on riding your motorcycle there? There obviously is no way Bella and you will be able to fit. I'll drive her."

"Ha, you'd most likely kidnap her," Jacob scoffed; Edward chuckled.

"Believe me, if I could, I would," he squeezed my hand and flashed my favorite crooked smile. I melted just from looking at him. "But that wasn't my intention, actually. I'll drop Bella off at the boundary line. I would like her to be _reasonably_ safe."

"Are you trying to hint that I can't take care of her? I can, I know it and so do you. I took care of her when you didn't. When you left her to die for all you cared, I took care of her then." I scowled at him. Was I really so bad I needed to be babysat? I looked quickly at Edward to gage his reaction and I didn't like what I saw. Edward had held tightly to my hand, his other balling into a tight fist so his tendons were standing out. His eyes were shut tightly and he wasn't breathing. I placed my hand on his cheek, hoping to calm him. It helped a little. His eyes opened slowly and he looked down at me with pained eyes. 'I'm sorry' I mouthed, hoping he would understand that I was sorry for Jacob trying to make him feel guilty. He calmed down and kissed my cheek softly.

"Not your fault, Bella," he murmured in my ear. His cold breath tickled my ear and I giggled. He broke away when there was a sudden loud throat clearing coming from Jacob.

"Would you like to leave _before_ Charlie gets home?" he asked accusingly, rolling his eyes. "Whatever leech, drive her." He sneered, turning and walking quickly to the shiny black motorcycle parked on the street. I turned to Edward.

"Ready?" he asked warily. I nodded and he led the way.

**A/N: hehe, i hope i got jacob right. he's bipolar so whateverrr :)  
reviews, lova.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: stephenie meyer owns, suckas.  
SONG: fall for you - secondhand serenade  
(yeah, i like "light"-ish music when i write. hehe)**

It didn't take long at all to get to the La Push boundary line; although today the ride seemed much longer. My mind was completely wrapped up in remaining calm. Edward was okay with this, or so he led me to believe. Jacob and I would have a worry-free night, enjoying each other's company and the company of the pack and its new member. I smiled at the idea of a new pack member. Edward looked at me and raised an eyebrow, but I just shook my head. He looked beyond annoyed. I stifled a laugh; Edward was always so put-out that he couldn't read my mind.

"Really, Bella, what _are_ you thinking?" Edward asked, pulling my hand – which was intertwined with his – to his lips.

"I… I'm thinking…" I stammered, his cold breath stunning me. He chuckled and I broke out of my trance, "I'm thinking about what's going to happen. And about you, of course," I smiled. He looked at me and smiled back.

"As I, you," he breathed against my skin. Without warning, he set my hand down and used both of his to grip tightly to the wheel.

"W-what's wrong?" I stammered again.

"Jacob. It's nothing, just typical Jacob," he mumbled, seemingly more to himself.

"What is he thinking about?" I asked, hoping he would answer.

He surprised me, "You." I gulped and rested my head against the seat. Edward grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

When we were a few yards away from the boundary line, Edward stopped the car and groaned. I hated leaving him, no matter for how short a time. I squinted my eyes in the darkness and searched for something familiar. I saw Jacob's Rabbit parked and him leaning up against it, with arms crossed and a familiar scowl on his face. I turned back to Edward who was watching me.

"He's being quite rude in his thoughts, let me warn you," he cautioned.

"Sorry, I guess I should be going. Thank you for th—" I began, but he held up a hand to stop me.

"Stop blaming yourself. And you're welcome, love. Have a fun time; I'll see you when you get back. Not too late, though," he chuckled at his tone; he sounded like Charlie. "I'm sorry; I'm being too much like a guardian. Remember the rules, though, please, for me; call me if you need me to pick you up. I love you, Bella," he murmured and leaned in to kiss me.

When I could breathe again, I said my goodbyes. "Goodbye, Edward. I love you more than you know. Please, don't worry about me. Go hunt," I said, stroking the purple under his eyes, "you look thirsty." I giggled, "Who sounds like a guardian now?" he laughed.

"Goodbye, Bella," he reached across me and opened the door. I kissed him swiftly on the cheek.

"I love _you_, Edward, never forget that," I reminded, hopping out of his car and shutting the door. I giggled and blew one last kiss and turned towards La Push.

I walked a little faster to reach the boundary. Being in between La Push and Forks had a weird energy to it. Like I was being pulled in a game of tug-of-war from both sides. I smiled at Jacob when I reached him. He quickly focused his gaze somewhere behind me. I looked over my shoulder just in time to see the shiny Volvo – carrying my life in it – drive away.

Jacob smiled widely and turned back to me. "Hi, Bells!" he cheered, grabbing me in a giant bear hug.

"Jake… I… can't…" I began. He chuckled and let me go. When I caught my breath, I spoke, "Hi Jake."

"Ready to go? The new guys dying to meet you for some reason," he rolled his eyes and walked over to the drivers side. As I slipped into the car a wave of panic hit me. Something felt… wrong.

When we arrived at the familiar small, red house, I felt like I was home. Although it was never really mine to begin with, I felt like I had history here. Jacob stopped the car, got out, and opened my door. I giggled as he waved me forward, mocking a perfect gentleman.

"The pack is meeting us on the beach," he informed me, walking away from his house.

The walk was short and we reached the beach in what felt like no time at all. I searched for the familiar group of teenage boys that, at one point, used to be my best group of friends. When I saw Quil, Embry, and Sam, I felt comforted. Not as much with Sam as with Quil and Embry. The whole pack was there and I searched until I found who I was looking for. The new pack member.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! i know, i hate it when people add extra characters that are like, stupid and have stupid names, but he's pivatol. hehe, that'll be my only additional character for this story.  
oh, and i got "koda" from my friend and i searching forever for an appropriete name. none fit like that one :)  
reviews, lovasss.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: uh, i think you get the point. stephenie meyer owns. and sadly, i do not.  
SONG: uh, i'm out :) anything by paramore is good.**

He was tall - about 6'0, but I wasn't sure - and tan, just like the others. But he was bigger; more muscled. He looked a little older, maybe my age, I wasn't sure of that either. His hair was the dark brown, the practically black color I was used to, but it was shorter than the others- to his ears. He wore a white t-shirt that held snugly to his defined muscles, cut off jeans, and no shoes. When he saw me his eyes bulged and his bright, white smile lit up his face. I felt myself blush and I smiled shyly. Out of the corner of my eye, Jacob was darting his eyes between the two of us. I saw him shrug, take my hand, and walk over to the pack.

"Vampire girl!" exclaimed Quil, pulling me into a hug. I laughed and blushed more. "Where yah been?" he asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Around, you know," I shrugged.

"Hi, Bella," greeted Sam. He never was very social. He motioned to the new pack member. "Bella, Koda. Koda, Bella." Koda extended a hand to me. I noticed he was still smiling, and I smiled back.

"Hello, Bella," he said as I reached my hand out. He pulled it up to his mouth and kissed it. His voice was attractive, I had to admit. No where near as attractive as Edward's, but no where near as husky as Jacob's. It was right in between.

"Hi, Koda. It's very… nice to meet you," I said, lamely, pulling my hand back and sticking it into my jacket pocket.

"Koda is here from Alaska," Jacob practically growled. Obviously he wasn't happy about the attention I was getting from Koda. To be honest, neither was I.

"Alaska," Koda cooed, as if remembering the place he had left. He smiled and shook his head, returning his focus back to me.

"So, Bella, why do they call you the 'vampire girl'?" he asked, sitting down on a log that Quil and Embry were stationed on. He motioned for me to sit at the one across from him. Jacob sat down and patted the seat next to him.

Taking a seat next to Jacob, I thought about how I would have to explain my story in ways that wouldn't make any of the pack members upset. Running through the ideas in my head, I noticed Koda staring at me. Why was he so persistent? Finally content with my word choices, I began. "I became friends with the Cullen's, a local vampire coven, family, whatever you prefer, early in my time here in Forks. At the time, I had no idea that the pack even existed. When I became good friends with Jacob after some… instances, I learned the enmity between vampires and werewolves."

Jacob smiled, obviously pleased when I didn't mention Edward. Koda looked confused, "So you're just friends with them? That's it?" he asked. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob's smile wash away.

"Well, it's a little bit more than that. You see…" I began, but I was quickly cut off by Embry, who rolled his eyes and interupted me.

"Her boyfriend is a bloodsucker. Just get out with it, Bella." I felt Jacob stiffen next to me. My eyes were as big as saucers. The smallest thing could set the werewolves off. I quickly looked at Koda, who seemed to have the same expression as me. His eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped. When he saw how afraid I looked, he shut his mouth and his jaw set tight.

Closing his eyes as he spoke, "Oh, boyfriend? Vampire? That is definitely not what I expected," he grumbled. I gave him a minute to calm down before I spoke again.

"But they don't… kill humans, obviously," I tried to defend the Cullen's, hoping it would help. Koda opened his eyes. They were filled with sadness. It was silent for a few minutes besides Quil and Embry's chatter in the background. I looked around to find Sam and the other members of the pack off a few yards away, talking seriously. Feeling their need for privacy, I turned back to Jacob and Koda. Jake sat there in silence, watching Quil and Embry's conversation. My gaze quickly flickered over to Koda. He was watching me intensely, seemingly memorizing my face. I blushed and turned away; I heard him chuckle.

I focused my gaze on the trees surrounding the beach. I tried identifying the trees to get my mind off of the suddenly uncomfortable situation. The breeze picked up, which made the leaves rustle and make a calming sound. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the forest air, knowing it would calm me. With the sudden gust of wind, I shivered and crunched into a ball, pulling my feet off the floor and fitting them in front of me, pulling my knees to my chest. I felt Jacob's warm arm lay over my shoulder; I felt instantly better. Unable to resist the heat, I moved over to him, resting my side against him. He smiled at me and turned back to the conversation.

Allowing myself one peek at Koda, I noticed he had his eyes fixated on Jacob's arm around me. I looked away quickly, feeling the un-welcomed tension all over again.

"So, Bella, what grade are you in?" Koda asked conversationally. I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I'm a senior," I said lamely.

Koda nodded, "Yes, I thought you seemed older than Jacob. And you don't go to his school?" he asked.

"No, I go to Forks High. What grade are you in?" I asked, hoping to take some attention off myself.

"I'm a Junior. Or, I'm playing one. We don't age, but I think you know that," I nodded curtly. I was the only one who _could _age. "And unfortunately, I'm going to a school here in La Push. How long have you and that _thing _been going out?" he asked rudely. I got extremely angry.

"That _person_, Edward, my boyfriend, not a 'thing', and I have been going out for over a year now."

"I see," he said, turning his head away from me.

Taking my previous job of looking around at the forest, I noticed the leaves seemed darker. The sun had gone down. Was I really blind enough not to see it? I tried to think about Edward. I wondered if he was worried, or afraid, or angry, or supportive. I'm sure he'd be a mix of all of them. Turning back to Jacob, I decided it was time to go relieve Edward of some of those feelings.

"Jake, I think it's time I go home now." Jacob turned back to me and looked around himself, realizing the same way I had that the time had gone too quickly.

"Oh, crap! How could I have wasted all this time! But you're right. Wouldn't want that bloodsucker to get mad at me. He probably would kidnap you and never let me see you," he smiled, trying to make it a joke. I rolled my eyes and got up. Koda got up with me.

"Goodbye, Bella. It was a pleasure meeting you," he reached for my hand again and kissed it. I smiled politely but blushed again. Could Jacob hurry it up?

After a warm goodbye to everyone, Jacob and I were walking back to the Rabbit. I guessed it was a good time to ask. "Jake, Koda seems… different, doesn't he?" I asked, hoping that he would have come to the same conclusion I did.

"Yeah, he is. He seems to like you," his voice was curt. He put his arm around my shoulders. I pulled out my phone and dialed Edward's number, knowing I wouldn't have to wait long.

**A/N: ugh, i'm sosososo sorry there's no action. i'm working on it. thanks to everyone who is still reading these chapters and chapters of uneventfulness ;)  
reviews, please :) the more reviews, the faster i post.**

**oh, and- opinions on koda? leave in a review, i'd love to hear what you think about him :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: lmfao. you guys are the cutest reviewers ever. "koda is a creep" seems t****o be the consensus. i do agree, koda is a creep, haha.:)  
there were so many reviews! i was so happy. haha, you guys make my day :D**  
"Bella!" Edward exclaimed on the other line. I instantly relaxed at the sound of his voice. I roughly heard the Volvo's engine in the background. "Is everything alright? Would you like me to come and get you now?"

DISCLAIMER: you get the point. i don't own twilight.

"Everything is fine, and yes, please." I heard the sound of the engine getting louder, he was speeding up. This made me smile; he was just as excited to see me as I was to see him.

"I'll see you in a moment," he said. Sure enough, the blinding lights of the Volvo hit the street Jacob and I were walking on. We had reached the Rabbit at this point.

"Be there in a sec," I said.

"I'll see you then," he said, I could hear the smile in his voice. I smiled and snapped the phone shut.

"So I guess your leech wants you back now. Hmph. Hey, the guys and I are going to have a dinner at my house tomorrow; it's my dad's birthday. Do you think you can get away?" he asked. His excitement was contagious.

"I'll try, I'm pretty sure I can, but you never know. Thanks for tonight; I'll let you know about tomorrow. Bye Jake, it was great seeing you," I spoke warmly. He took his arm - already stationed on my shoulders - and wrapped it around me, pulling me into another hug. This time he lightened up so I could breathe.

"Bye, Bells. Try real hard for tomorrow, okay?" he asked. He sounded regretful. I felt bad for not talking to him much tonight.

"Sure, sure," I said with a smile. He smiled back, releasing me to walk the awkward distance over the boundary line.

Edward was out of the Volvo now, pacing. The second my foot crossed over what I guessed was the boundary line, his head snapped up like someone had called his name. He looked directly at me with eyes filled of love and relief. I smiled and ran over to him at my 'slow' human speed, careful not to trip over anything. Edward happily opened his arms to allow me into his stone cold embrace. He kissed me passionately and carried me to the car.

"I've missed you, Bella," he murmured as he carried me like a little child.

"I missed you too," I smiled at him and kissed his neck. Edward set me to my feet when we reached the passenger side of the car and quickly had the door open for me. I smiled in thanks and sat myself in the already warm, relaxing car. In a matter of a second, Edward was next to me, starting the car so there was a soft purr, and turning the heat up for me.

"How was your night?" I tried to see if there was anything false about his curiosity. If he was doing it to show he was okay with me going over. His eyes were bright topaz, warm from hunting.

"It was good, the new pack member was nice," I shrugged, hoping he wouldn't ask for details.

"That's good," he said, turning back to the wheel. He wrinkled his nose and pulled out.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Please, don't be offended, but, well… you stink, love," he said, wrinkling his nose again. I rolled my eyes and turned to the window, hoping we could talk about something other than our werewolves' troubles. As usual, it wasn't that easy. Edward picked up my hand and brought it to his lips, as if to kiss it, but wrinkled his nose and placed it back in its previous location.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"Why does your hand smell so much more potent than everything else?" he asked. I realized in that moment what he was referring to. Koda's lips had been on my hand.

"Uh… I'm not sure. I shook hands with them?" I guessed. I really didn't like lying to Edward, but this was necessary. If I told him the truth, he would have probably killed Koda and caused a war between my best friend and my boyfriend.

"Are you sure that's it?" he asked, turning to me and raising an eyebrow. I shrugged, hoping to dismiss it. He sighed and became annoyed. "What I would give to listen to your thoughts…" he mumbled.

We were on my road at this point and I could feel exhaustion taking over. Leaning my head back on the seat, I let out a satisfied sigh and waited until we came to a stop.

I felt my eyelids droop as Edward stopped the car and turned to me. I fought to keep them open and looked at him; the vision of beauty next to me. Seeing my tired state, Edward pulled his hands up to my face and cradled it. As he was leaning in to kiss me, I tried to wake myself up. Thankfully, it worked. His kiss sparked energy in me, like a wick of a candle held to a flame. I felt cold run throughout my body and I welcomed the shiver that came. Unthinkingly, I wound my arms around his neck, pulling him to me. All too soon, he released me. I looked in his eyes and found only raw excitement. He closed his eyes and wrinkled his nose again. He thinks I smelled. Terrific.

As if he could read my thoughts, "It's not your fault, love," he murmured, opening his eyes. They had calmed and now were incredibly soft. "Bed time for the human," he smiled. I smiled and nodded, completely content.

Before I could protest, Edward had my door open and was helping me out. He promised Charlie couldn't see; that was reassuring. With a final kiss, he ran off to my bedroom to wait for me as I faced Charlie. As usual, he was stationed in front of the television, watching a recap of the basketball game. I attempted to tiptoe past him, but ultimately failed.

"Hey, Bells!" Charlie greeted, sitting up from his laying position on the small couch. "Have a good time?"

"Hey dad, and yeah, it was great." I said, faking a yawn. "I think I'm going to bed."

"Sure, g'night, kiddo," he said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Night, dad," I mumbled, darting to the stairs.

**A/N: sorry for the two author's notes.  
i was wondering- what would everyone like to see more of in my story?  
examples: drama, action, bella/edward moments, kissing (;D you know.), edward jealousy, mike newton (you know, in case you're into that sort of thing), jacob, charlie, witty comments, school,the cullen family, etc :)  
i reallyreally want to know this stuff. i already wrote the next chapter, but i can change it. please lemme know in a review! (you can tell me more than one thing to add, i don't care)**

thanks guys, you're the best! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: thank you so much for your reviews! i appreciate it.  
most people agreed i need more edward jealousy, koda, and edward and bella moments. so, here is a bella and edward moment for everyone who requested it :  
**  
I entered my room to find Edward waiting, as always, seated in my rocking chair, smiling warmly at me. Carefully, I shut the door behind myself and turned to him again. He opened his arms to welcome me, a practically inescapable gesture, but I just smiled and shook my head. Obviously hurt, he dropped his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"I stink, remember?" I reminded him wryly. I saw him shake with laughter silently and nod. He looked up curiously to watch what I was doing and I could see his face filled with relief. Had he seriously thought I was going to turn down a chance to be anywhere near him voluntarily? Grabbing my toiletries bag and a pair of warm clothing, I ran over to him and kissed the tip of his nose. Obviously surprised by my attack, he sat stunned and silent. "Human moment, please," I skipped out of the room before he had time to respond. I made my way to the bathroom with a smile on my face. I had surprised him, and he knew it.

I tried to be speedy when in the bathroom. I could easily brush my teeth quickly, but the shower was a completely different story. The hot water could not be rushed as it unknotted the muscles in my back, calming me down instantly. My familiar strawberry shampoo helped with that, too. I toweled quickly and changed into my dry sweats. My hair was dripping wet and after attempting to dry that with a towel, I yanked my hairbrush through it. When I was decent looking, I threw my towel and clothes into the laundry pile and made my way back to my room.

Edward was still here, arms wide open for me to sit. I smiled and walked across the room, taking a seat in his stone lap. He wound his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head.

I felt him take a deep breath before he spoke, "Much better," he murmured, moving a piece of soaking hair out of my face. "Isn't there something you wanted to ask me?"

Oh, crap. He heard the conversation I had with Jacob and the promise I made. I nodded. "Yes." I hesitated, "can I go to La Push tomorrow? You already heard all the details, I'm sure," I felt him smile slightly.

"Yes, I have heard. And yes, you can. I was planning on going hunting tomorrow, anyway. Emmett has been bothering me for ages." I could practically hear his eyes roll.

"Are you sure?" I was dumbfounded he had said yes so quickly.

"Bella, I'm going to try out this trust thing," he sounded completely truthful. I turned around so I could see his face. His eyes held nothing but sincerity.

"Thank you," I breathed, putting a hand on his cheek. It meant more to me than he knew.

"Of course, love," he whispered, putting his hand over mine. He leaned in and wrapped his free arm around my waist tighter, pulling me to him. His lips met mine and I shivered. I knew he would break away soon, thinking I was cold, so in a desperate attempt to make the kiss truly special, I wound my arms around his neck and pushed myself to him. In the next moment, Edward broke the hold I had on him with seemingly no effort, allowing me to catch my breath.

"Bella," he murmured and kissed my forehead.

"I know, I know," I said through ragged breathes. I yawned involuntarily.

"Bed time for the human," he joked, "remember, we have school tomorrow." Whenever Edward was with me, school didn't seem so bad.

"We," I murmured.

"We," he agreed with a smile and picked me up with little effort, walking me to my bed and laying me down. He carefully tucked the quilt in around me and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, love," he whispered and climbed in next to me. I snuggled up against his stone cold chest.

"Night," I yawned again, too tired to say anything more. The last thing I heard was Edward humming my lullaby in my ear before I drifted into unconsciousness.

**A/N: i'm going to hurry it up adding these chapters. maybe one every other day or one everyday, i can't decide.  
i really want to get to the action because i feel so bad making everyone read pages and pages of fluff.  
please don't stop reading and reviewing : it'll be worth it. tehehe. thanks.  
reviews make my day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: stephenie meyer owns, yo.  
SONG: Monster by Meg & Dia (thanks Ames ;D)**

this update is for Nicole Noel, who likes my fluff  ;)

I slept, finally, without a dream. An endless sleep. It was coma-like and I enjoyed every forgettable moment of it. The only thing to shake me from my sleep was a pair of cold hands gently shaking my shoulders.

"Bella, it's time for school," Edward's cold breath tickled my ear, causing me to snap back to reality.

"Hmm?" I had trouble finding my words. His laugh rang like bells in my ear.

"Morning, sweetheart. Time for school."

"School," I groaned, finally waking up. Edward let me go so I could sit straight up and stretch out while he rubbed my back. I turned to face him and smiled, watching him get off my bed.

"You wouldn't want to miss your Biology test," he murmured and bent down to kiss my cheek. I was a little dizzy from his kiss, but it was quickly evaporated when I looked up at him with wide eyes. I had forgotten to study. Edward - being as perceptive as he was - guessed my thoughts, "Don't worry, love. You are smart. You know what's on the test, you'll do perfectly. And plus," he smiled at me crookedly, "you'll have distractions." I felt a huge, stupid grin spread across my face, but I didn't care. He held out his hand to help me up, which I took with a thankful nod. I walked past him, and shuffled around my drawers, looking for something to wear. In the midst of my searching, two cold, stone arms wrapped around my waist. I felt lips at my hair, "I have to go get ready for school, as well. I'll come to get you when Charlie's gone. Don't forget to mention your plans for tonight. I'd like very much if you came over before you go and spend an evening with… _dogs_," he murmured.

"Okay," was my genius response. He turned me around to kiss me before jumping through my window.

It took me a little while to recover from his kiss. When I did, I shook my head and continued to look for clothes. I finally found a pair of jeans and a warm, long sleeve white shirt. Looking out the window and seeing the rain drenching everything in sight, I decided something warm would be a good idea. I attempted to comb out the rat's nest that was my hair, but eventually found it was impossible. After putting my hair in a ponytail, I skipped down the stairs.

Charlie was eating eggs and reading the paper in his kitchen chair, just as he did every morning. "Morning, dad," I greeted, walking over to cabinets and pulling out the box of cereal.

Putting down the paper, Charlie eyed me suspiciously. "Someone is a little keyed up this morning. Everything okay Bells?" he asked. Ugh, did he always have to mention when I looked overexcited?

"Yeah dad, just nerves. I have a test I have to take today," I mumbled, grabbing a spoon out of the drawer and setting it next to the bowl I had gotten out.

"Hmm."

I pulled the milk out of the refrigerator and decided this was as good of a time as any. "Can I go to Jacob's for that party for Billy tonight?" I knew he'd say yes, but I asked just to be safe.

"Of course. Billy'll love that," he smiled and turned back to his paper. Grabbing my bowl of cereal, I planted myself next to Charlie.

"You're going, right?" he nodded. "Can I go to Edward's before?" I asked. I heard him swallow as his grip on the paper got tighter.

"I… guess," he said reluctantly.

"Thanks, dad," I said warmly, glad he at least allowed me to go.

We sat in silence for a while, something that was never really awkward between us. The sound of Charlie's chair sliding from under the table broke the silence. After putting his plate in the sink, grabbing his belt, jacket, and badge, he turned to the door. "Bye, Bells."

"Bye dad," I said, watching him leave. The second I heard the sound of his engine disappear, I ran to the door and threw it open.

Edward was waiting there, a god on my porch step. I normally never paid much attention to his outfits; I was too busy looking at his eyes. Today I allowed myself to actually pay attention. He wore a dark, emerald green long sleeve v-neck shirt that showed off the contours of his muscles and light blue jeans. I looked up to his eyes - knowing I would get lost in them - to find him appraising my outfit as well. I blushed, causing him to look up.

"You look beautiful," he murmured and kissed me.

"Thank you," I practically choked out as he took my hand and led me back into the house, closing the door behind him. He let go of my hand when we got into the kitchen, allowing me to grab my spoon and bowl while he leaned casually against the doorframe.

Blushing, I went to wash my bowl and spoon. I jumped when I heard Edward's perfect voice in my ear.

"Allow me," he said, smiling and taking the dishes from my hands. He reached for a towel and dried them in half the time it would have taken me. I tried to recover from my shocked state and went to wash Charlie's plate.

When we finished the dishes, I grabbed my backpack and shoved my copy of _Wuthering Heights _inside. Edward rolled his eyes dramatically, but said nothing. I checked the clocked a few times and apparently I was too slow for Edward who finally picked me up, grabbed my shoes and carried me out to his car.

"Hey! Put me down! I'm perfectly capable of walking myself! Edward!" I yelled, pounding on his stone back. I felt him shake with laughter but he ignored me and set me down in front of the car.

"Bella, if we went at your pace, we'd never make it school," he said between chuckles.

"I made it to school without you before, thank you very much," I growled, pulling on the shoes.

"What's the fun in that?" he laughed, trying to hide a smile. I huffed and pushed on my last shoe. Opening the door for me, he waved me forward. When I didn't respond immediately, he spoke. "Would you like me to pick you up again?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, thank you." I said, taking a seat in the car and pulling my backpack in after me. Before I had the chance to grab the door, Edward closed it for me.

"Boo," he whispered next to me. I whipped my head around to find his face a few inches from mine; his breath fanning my face. I froze as he inched closer to me, but the second his cold lips touched mine, I melted. I should have been better at this, I realize, but my brain never seems to work right when Edward is kissing me. Once again, I made the mistake of throwing myself at him, using all my energy to lock my hand behind his neck.

Using the littlest strength, Edward broke my grip.

"Now, Bella," he breathed. It was a clear warning: do not throw self at Edward.

I simply nodded, already knowing what he was hinting at. He laughed and turning to take the wheel in one hand, my own in the other.

The soft purr of the engine was soothing as I rested my head on the seat and watched the different shades of green blur past the windows.

****A/N: hey lovies. uhm, i'm going to take a poll!**

which would you prefer i do with this story?:  
a) make long chapters (longer than the ones i have now) and less of them  
b) stay at the same length of chapters now and have as many of them.  
c) shorter chapters, more chapters.

haha, it's kind of confusing. and if you don't get it/don't care- then tell me what you thought of this chapter in a review :]

there's a whole lot of people reading but not reviewing :'(


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: what's the point in this anymore? you all are smart enough to figure out that i own nothing; besides that creep koda ;)  
SONG: that's what you get by paramore**

Due to Edward's insane driving, we got to school right on time; possibly a little early. As usual, Edward parked his Volvo next to Rosalie's bright red BMW who no one dared parking next to, fearful they would hit it and feel her wrath.

Before Edward got the chance to open my door for me as he always did, I stuck my tongue out, mimicking Alice again, and opened it. I was sick of being babied. Edward chuckled and walked - human pace - over to my side to shut it after I got out. He grabbed my hand after I slung my backpack over my shoulder. Alice had been waiting for us next to Rosalie's BMW, but I hadn't been paying attention. When I heard her yelling, I jumped.

"Oh, Bella, Edward! Hi!" she cheered, walking over to us with a big smile. I smiled back while Edward remained looking indifferent.

"Hey, Alice," I said as she pulled me into a half hug while I still held onto Edward's hand.

"You'll do perfectly on your test," she whispered into my ear, even though I knew Edward could hear. I shot a look at him to find him scowling at Alice. I cleared my throat to catch his attention.

"Thank you," I said and he looked at me. He simply smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I did nothing, love, but I did tell you so," he chuckled. I laughed and looked at Alice.

"Thanks, Alice," I said.

"I know, I know. I'm the best, aren't I?!" she giggled at her own joke and grabbed my other arm to link it with hers. "Come on, lovebirds, time for school."

She tugged me along for a very short period of time before Edward pulled me back slightly, breaking the grip Alice had on me without harming me.

"I think I'll take it from here," he said sternly.

Alice rolled her eyes, muttered "Grouch," and walked next to me.

When we got to the building where Alice's Spanish class was held, she kissed me on the cheek and scurried off to her class without a word. **(A/N: I will be making all of their schedules up. I tried to look through to find them, but Stephenie doesn't mention them that much, at least not that I found. Sorry :D)**

"Ugh, English," I groaned as we reached the building. Edward chuckled.

"Imagine that times one hundred years," he murmured just loud enough so I could hear but not loud enough where anyone who was gawking at us did.

People had relatively gotten over Edward and I dating, but the freshmen stared mostly, wondering how someone as plain as me had gotten lucky enough to date someone as breath taking as Edward. To be honest, I wondered myself. Very rarely did I hear comments from people in our grade, they seemed to have gotten used to it, which made me at ease, I didn't like unwelcome attention. Every once and a while Edward would growl or mumble incoherently. I always asked what was wrong and I always got the same two responses. Either "It's nothing, love. Just some boys can't keep their minds to themselves. You're too beautiful for your own good." Or "Newton", meaning Mike Newton who I _thought _had gotten used to the idea of Edward and I being together.

We walked into English class silently, and immediately went to the back to go to our assigned seats that were next to each other. It was amazing what favors Edward could get.

Mr. Greene **(A/N: mentioned in Eclipse) **began his class lecture as soon as the last person entered the room. Preparing myself for utter boredom, I grabbed my notebook and pen out of my bag.

"Hello class!" exclaimed the normally grumpy teacher. My eyebrows rose skeptically at his good mood. I heard Edward chuckle next to me. "Today, I thought we'd keep it easy. So, I will be putting writing prompts on the board and you're going to have to think like a specific character from the book we've been reading."

The class went by surprisingly quickly. Edward often asked to read mine, but I always said no; or I tried to, anyway.

"Bella, what are you afraid of?" he whispered loud enough so I could hear him over the conversations being had around me.

"It's not good. I'm not even trying," I said harshly. My work was horrible; I knew it, especially when compared to his stories which could have made a best selling author cry in shame.

"Please, Isabella?" Edward asked seductively, boring his topaz eyes into mine. I knew what he was doing; he was trying to dazzle me. Even knowing this, I couldn't say no. I shook my head to relieve some of the dizziness, but handed him my notebook.

The reaction from Edward was something I'd expected, but when I had not expected was to believe his words.

"Bella, this is… amazing, for lack of a better word," he said, placing the notebook back on my desk. I blushed and turned back to work.

****A/N: short chapter, i know.  
uhm, i'll be busy all tomorrow night - halloween! yayyy :) so, i'll be adding another chapter tomorrow sometime before 4 pm eastern time :)  
haha, idk if anyone cares- but my friend is being a vampire for halloween (she's obsessed with twilight, like me) and she's like "IT'S LIKE A CHEAP ASS VERSION OF THE CULLENS)  
teheheh :D**

also, i'm from around Philadelphia, PA; so go phillies! yay, they won the world series!


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: you get the drill. i only own koda :)  
SONG: don't trust me by 3oh3**

The day was predictably uneventful; except for when I was pleasantly found out that both Edward and Alice were right; I did know the answers on the Biology test. I smiled at him, mouthed a 'thanks', and began my test.

Gym had gone as planned. Mike asked to be my partner, I said yes, fearing I would have to find someone who would actually make me _play_, and I hit Mike in the head with a tennis ball. It was horrible, despite Mike's positive attitude.

"Mike! I'm so sorry!" I yelled when he got hit and ran carefully towards him. He put on a fake smile and tried to get up, but winced from the pain.

"It's… okay Bella," he said through clenched teeth.

The teacher instructed someone more capable to take him to the nurse's office, where he would most likely just need to say my name to make the nurse understand. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long for them to come back; I saw the other students filing into the locker rooms to change. I changed into my warm clothing in a daze, knowing the faster I got dressed, the sooner I could be with Edward. The second the bell rang, I was the first one out.

He was waiting as usual, leaning casually against the wall. I wondered how he did that; be so casual yet look so good. Maybe it was a vampire thing; I don't know. I felt another huge, stupid grin take over my face as I walked towards him. He returned the smile and took my hands the second he could reach them.

"Hello," he said, lifting a hand up to stroke my cheek with. "How was gym?" he chuckled. It took me a few seconds to realize why.

"You were listening again, weren't you?!" I accused, causing him to pull his hand down. He never answered, but I saw the corners of his lips twitch, fighting another smile. "Unbelievable!"

"Bella, I could have heard that impact even if I didn't have my… ability." My jaw dropped. There wasn't anything to say, so I simply turned and stomped away.

Edward kept up with me effortlessly. Realizing I was no match against him, I stopped and turned. He opened his eyes wide and he smiled innocently. I stifled a giggle; he looked so harmless.

"I apologize, Bella. It wasn't fair to you, but I was extremely curious," he murmured, intertwining our fingers and pulling me lightly to the side of the hallway so we weren't blocking the students who were staring at us curiously.

I shrugged indifferently, Edward groaned.

"How incredibly frustrating it is to not be able to hear your thoughts," he murmured, annoyed.

"Whatever's wrong with my brain, thank you," I mumbled. Edward chuckled and began to lead me towards the door.

"Thanks," I said as he opened it for me. I shivered from the freezing wind that was hitting me. Seeing how cold I was, Edward positioned himself so he was blocking most of the wind, but made sure his icy skin wasn't touching mine. We walked at speed that was considered fast walking. I'm sure I looked ridiculous doing it, while Edward's grace surpassed any.

Alice was already in the car with it started when we got there. I heard Edward groan.

"She's coming home with us," he said quietly as he opened the passenger door, allowing me to step in.

"Hi Bella!" Alice chirped as she slid forward in her seat to talk to me. Edward got in the drivers side and started to back out before I could blink.

"Hey Alice," I smiled at her.

"See, didn't I tell you that your test would be easy?" she boasted with a huge grin on her face.

"Alice, _must _you show off all the time?" Edward said, rolling his eyes. I laughed.

"Like you don't show off that you can hear people's thoughts," she retorted, sliding back in her seat.

The remainder of the drive was silent. When we got out of the view of people, Edward accelerated the car to eighty. I cringed internally and watched the colors pass.

****A/N: yay, i finally added more alice :)  
next chapter will be a lot more of the cullen peeps.  
i don't know why, but i really like this chapter; even if it is short.**

please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: bliggedy blah. i'm sick of writing this.  
SONG: River Flows In You by Yimura.  
(^ there were rumors that "River Flows In You" was the song chosen to be used as Bella's lullaby in the twilight movie. it's not, i don't think, but i have it downloaded on my ipod and i listen to it a lot when i write. it's my favorite of all time.)  
**  
The Cullen's home was beautiful and comforting. The timeless beauty never gave away that a vampire family lived there. Edward opened the door for me in the same second he came to a stop at the bottom of the driveway. He put his hand on the small of my back and led me to the door; Alice silently - for once - following. We got inside the familiar cream colored house to find a game of chess already set up.

"My favorite human!" bellowed Emmett from one side of the chess board. Jasper was on the other side, looking past at me at Alice and smiling. Alice walked over to Jasper and sat on his lap.

"Hey, Emmett," I said as Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the couch.

"You took forever getting home, bro," Emmett said, looking at Edward who was scowling at him. "Hey, just sayin'" Emmett put up his hands in defense.

"Emmett, what _is _this?" I asked, looking at the chessboard suspiciously. I guess I should say chessboard_s. _There were four chessboards stationed in a square with different chess pieces all over.

Edward was the one to explain. "It's a ridiculous game they made up ages ago," I turned to him just in time to see his eyes roll. "The rules are ludicrous; even I don't try to understand their reasoning's."

"Interesting," I murmured and turned back to the game.

"Wanna try?" asked Emmett excitedly, obviously happy with the idea of a new opponent.

"Hmm…" I murmured, deciding whether I should try to get involved or not. I looked at Edward for an opinion.

"Play at your own risk," he said, smiling crookedly at me. I smiled and turned back to Emmett.

"Sorry Em, maybe another time."

Emmett was clearly disappointed. He frowned and looked at Jasper, full of determination now. "You're going down."

"In your dreams," Jasper scoffed.

Alice giggled and spoke to Emmett, "Don't bet on winning."

Emmett - clearly not happy with the idea of losing - let out of growl deep within his chest. I made the mistake of giggling, causing Emmett to look at me harshly. My eyes bulged and I bet my lip instinctively. The next growl was one from Edward, who was obviously not happy with me being growled at.

"Emmett!" I heard a voice yell from behind me. I whipped my head around to see Rosalie behind the couch with her hands on her hips.

I felt my eyes widen; had Rosalie just defended me? Rosalie looked down at me and softened her expressions just slightly. I smiled and nodded a thanks to her before turning back to Emmett.

"Sorry, Rose," he said to Rosalie, then looked to me. "Sorry, Bella." Edward rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Don't worry about it," I said. I could tell Emmett was still ashamed of himself. "Really, it's no big deal," I shrugged. I felt bad for Emmett.

"Bella," Jasper cautioned me. I looked over at him. His eyebrows were raised. Damn. He could feel my sadness for Emmett.

"Sorry," I said lamely to him and moved my focus to the floor.

"Well, Debbie Downers, what should we do now? We have an hour or two before Bella has to leave and I'm bored with all of you moping around!" Alice chirped, obviously annoyed by the negativity. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I'm up for anything," Emmett said. I looked over at him to see Rosalie on his lap. Huh, I hadn't even noticed her move.

"Em, I don't think that's the best idea," Edward said to him. I looked up to see Edward looking at Alice. They both laughed at the same time.

"What?" Emmett asked, confused.

"Your thoughts."

Emmett chuckled.

"Wait, this will be entertaining. Emmett, go ahead," urged Alice with a huge smile on her pixie-like face. Edward chuckled next to me and nodded. I looked up at him and furrowed my brows.

"It's nothing, love. You'll see," he said and kissed my forehead.

"All right!" cheered Emmett, picking Rosalie up. Rosalie walked out the front door - obviously bored - while Emmett went to the kitchen.

"Oh, no he's not," I said, realizing what he was planning. Edward chuckled and nodded.

"I'm afraid he is."

****A/N: wow, semi-cliffie. i think it's painfully obvious what Emmetts planning, but whatever.**

if you guys have any questions about any of the chapters, ask in a review, but don't ask me to tell you whats going to happen. teheh, you'll have to keep reading for that!

**reviews, please and thank you :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: wooo, kodas mine, biotch.  
SONG: memory by sugarcult  
**A/N: it was pointed out that emmett wouldn't be THIS dumb. i agree, this was kind of for my own personal fun. i just needed to have something that was funny :]  
sorry kids, i went out of character unintentionally. my bad. it won't happen again, promise. :D**

"Emmett is going to _cook_?" I asked, disbelieving.

"More like attempt to cook," Jasper amended and chuckled.

There was a loud crash in that moment, making me jump. Alice, Jasper, and Edward laughed.

"This should be fun," I mumbled.

"Oh, it will," Alice promised, giggling. "So while Emmett is burning the house down," she winked at me, "what should we do?"

"Bella?" Edward encouraged.

I shrugged. "I have to call Jake and tell him I'm coming tonight." Edward stiffened at Jacob's name.

"That's… true." he said, handing me his cell phone.

I dialed Jacob's number while Alice, Jasper, and Edward sat patiently and watched.

"Hello?" answered a familiar husky voice.

"Hey, Jake."

"Oh, Bella! What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to let you know I can come tonight," I said.

"He's letting you out? That's great, Bells!" he said excitedly. I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Come over soon, okay?"

"Sure, how about…" I looked at Edward. He just shrugged, leaving me to come up with a time, "an hour?" I asked to both of them. Edward nodded.

"Sure! Bye, Bells, see you at the boundary line soon."

"Bye, Jake." I hung up and handed the phone back to Edward.

"Now that _that's _taken care of," Alice said dramatically. "What should we do?!"

"Don't ask us, Alice. You're the one that can see the future," I noted, Edward chuckled.

"She has a point," Edward said.

"True," Alice giggled, "I see us…" looking into the distance. She looked back at us and smiled. "Playing chess."

We spent the remainder of the time playing chess. Alice versus Edward and Jasper versus me. Watching Edward and Alice play chess was the funniest thing I've ever seen. Alice was able to predict the future to see Edward's decisions changing, while Edward could read Alice's mind to see what moves she was going to make. Jasper and I spent half the time watching them play, but he ultimately beat me eight games to two. Alice and Edward ended up calling it even when neither one of them could gain an advantage over the other. Alice and Edward were in the middle of arguing when Emmett burst through the door wearing a 'Kiss the cook.' apron and a chef's hat.

"Bella, dear! Bon appetite!" he exclaimed, faking a French accent. I was too busy laughing at his appearance to respond. Annoyed, Emmett ran over to me and picked me up before Edward or I could protest, and carried me to the kitchen. He set me down - surprisingly without hurting me - upright in a kitchen chair. Edward was close behind, scowling at his brother.

"Emmett, you could have hurt her!" he yelled.

"Relax, bro. I was careful," Emmett smiled, unaffected.

"I don't care! You can't just do something without thinking about it!" he seethed and turned to me. "Are you okay?" he asked, eyes wide with concern.

"Don't worry, Edward. I'm fine," I said, throwing in a reassuring smile. He calmed down and sat in the chair next to me.

"Where were we?" Emmett muttered to himself, grabbing a platter of food and setting it in front of me. "Ah, enjoy!" he smiled and took a seat on the other side of me, keeping his eyes locked on my reaction.

I looked at the content on the tray warily. There was a huge potato, two pieces of bacon, and a bowl of candy corn.

"Uh, Emmett, where did you get the idea for this meal?" I asked, poking at the random food. What was _with _this?

"It's my specialty," he beamed, obviously proud of himself. Edward chuckled and looked at me.

"We won't make you eat it, love," he murmured. I thought about not eating it for a second, but quickly threw the idea aside; knowing Emmett would be really upset if I didn't. I looked over at Emmett who was smiling ear to ear. 'Eat' he mouthed to me.

I sighed and took the fork and knife sitting next to the tray. Giving a last glance at Edward, I speared the baked potato. It simply rolled off the tray. Edward laughed and I stared at the potato on the floor.

"Emmett, did you even bake this?!" I asked, looking up at him. He was staring shamefully at the baked potato.

"I was suppose to?" he asked, raising his eyebrows as if he was a four year old and I had told him Santa Clause wasn't real.

"Yes, Emmett, that's why it's called a _baked _potato," I answered, emphasizing the word 'baked'. Edward chuckled.

Without warning, Emmett got up from the table and ran out of the kitchen door. I looked at Edward, who was doubled over laughing.

"Edward, what just happened?" I asked. It took him a little while to finally catch the breath he didn't need.

"He's ashamed of himself," he said and burst into hysterics again. I could faintly hear Alice and Jasper laughing in the living room and the loud bang of a door being slammed.

"Should I go talk to him?" I asked.

Edward shook his head, "He shouldn't have expected you to eat that. What would you like now?"

"I don't really have an appetite."

"Understood," he said with a smile. I saw him glance at the clock and grimace.

"I'll take that as our cue?"

"Unfortunately," he muttered, getting out of his chair and reaching out his hand for me.

****A/N: action is coming up soon! promise!  
funny chapter? eh, eh? haha. i tried.**

**leave reviewsss :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: i'm done with this thing. so for the last time, i only own that creep, koda :)  
SONG: Hey Brittany! by Forever the Sickest Kids.**

****A/N: okay, this chapter is a little longer than my normal chapters. just because everyone was insisting on koda, so here we goooo. heheh.**

I attempted to say goodbye and apologize to Emmett, but he had locked himself in his room, blasting unfamiliar metal music. With a quick goodbye from Jasper and Alice, Edward drove me towards La Push.

"Where were Esme and Carlisle?" I asked, realizing they hadn't been there all night.

"They had a charity event for the hospital in Seattle," he answered.

"And where did Rosalie go?" I bit my lip, wondering if I even wanted to know.

I saw Edward grimace slightly, "She went to go tune up her car."

Huh, it was still so strange to me that such a beautiful vampire was so interested in cars.

"Oh," was all I said. "Do you think Emmett will be mad for long?"

He took my hand in his and brought it up to stroke the side of my cheek and looked into my eyes, all while driving at eighty miles an hour. "You have nothing to worry about, love. You did nothing wrong. I promise you. Even if you _had _done something wrong and he _was _angry with you, I could suddenly decide to cancel our hunting trip tonight until he forgave you," he said devilishly.

I laughed at his dark humor, "Thank you."

"You have nothing to worry about. Just have fun tonight," he turned back to the road, then turned back to me. "But not _too _much fun."

I rolled my eyes dramatically and nodded.

"I love you, Bella. Stay safe tonight. Please, for me," he requested, suddenly becoming very serious.

"I will. You have nothing to worry about," I quoted him.

He chuckled and nodded; mimicking me. "Thank you."

We reached the La Push border then, to find a familiar black shape leaning against the Rabbit.

"Jacob," Edward growled.

When Edward stopped the car a few feet away from the borderline, I turned my whole body to face him. He sat there, his jaw clenched and gripping the wheel tightly. I cleared my throat to catch his attention. He sighed and turned to me. I was slightly surprised to see his eyes filled with sadness. Realizing how much pain I caused him, I put both of my hands on either side of his face. He relaxed, thankfully.

"Edward. I swear to you, you have nothing to worry about. I'll be home before you know it. Please, have fun with Emmett and try not to think about it."

He used his finger to outline my bottom lip as he spoke. "I will never be able to refrain from thinking of you, Bella. Although, I will try to forget who you are with. Enjoy yourself tonight, come home safe please. And remember our guidelines. You will call me the second you wish to be picked up or the second it is necessary."

"Promise."

Edward leaned in, breaking the grip I had on his face and took the hand that was already on my face and rested it on my cheek. I closed my eyes as his cold lips met mine.

Before I made the mistake of throwing myself into the kiss, there were two loud car honks. He released me and turned to scowl into the darkness.

"He thinks it's very rude to keep him waiting. He's also still wondering if I'm planning on kidnapping you or not last minute," he said through clenched teeth. I looked over at the Rabbit to find Jacob with his arms crossed, standing next to the driver's side with the window open.

"I guess I should go," I mumbled. Edward grimaced. "Remember what I said. Don't worry. You'll see me again in a few hours. I promise you."

"I'll try," he vowed and turned to me again to kiss me on the forehead.

"Goodbye, Edward. I love you," I said as I opened the car door and stepped out.

Edward smiled crookedly, "I love you too."

I felt bad for Edward. So much so, that I considered walking back to the car and staying with him. But I had made a promise to Jacob, and I would be back to Edward before he knew it. I walked as quickly as I could to the other side of the border, careful not to trip. Jacob still stood in an annoyed stance with his arms crossed. I tried to calm him down by smiling. His frown lessened slightly, but immediately became angry again when he looked past me at Edward. I turned around to find the Volvo still sitting in it's same spot. I attempted to squint my eyes to search for Edward's face, but just saw the rough black outline of his shape. The car light turned on and lit the remaining distance between Jacob and I. I smiled and winked. The car lights blinked once and then the infamous Volvo was gone. I turned back to Jacob who was watching me as I crossed the last three feet between us.

"Hey, Jake," I greeted, hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"Hey, Bells. What was with the hold up?" he asked, I couldn't tell if he was annoyed or not.

"Oh, sorry. We were just talking."

"Ha, right," Jacob snorted. I groaned at his attitude. "Oh well, you're here now. Let's get going!"

I was glad he was willing to dismiss it so quickly. I didn't want to fight with Jacob tonight. I got into the passenger side of the Rabbit while he started the car.

"So, how is the pack dealing with Koda?" I asked, honestly curious. Paul and the others weren't exactly the most accepting people.

Jacob rolled his eyes and started to drive. "Billy invited him to stay at our house till his family or whatever move down here and find a house. Everyone else is okay with him, though. Except Leah, she doesn't trust him. He's already all buddy-buddy with Sam. Such a kiss ass…" he mumbled, obviously annoyed.

"And you don't like him." It wasn't a question.

"I can't tell. He's… weird. He's just got this weird energy," he shuddered. "You know, he's never even changed into a wolf since the first day he came. Sam told him to do patrol with me, but somehow he got out of it. I don't get it."

This was confusing to me. Sam normally never let any of the pack members off the hook when it came to responsibilities.

"Odd," I murmured.

We pulled up to the small house to find numerous cars parked out front, including Charlie's police cruiser. Outside, there was a single red balloon attached to the mailbox. Jacob stopped the car and stepped out; I did the same. As we were walking up to the house, something **(MENTALLY) **hit me.

"Jake… I didn't get Billy anything," I whispered as we neared the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I think I saw Jacob roll his eyes.

"Don't sweat it, Bells. Billy doesn't like gifts. I barely got him anything," he shrugged as we reached the door. I took a deep breath before Jake reached for the door handle and opened it, exposing the crowd all crushed together inside of the small living room and kitchen.

Stationed around the food were all the pack members besides Sam, who was talking to Emily while she was cooking. The pack's families were all in the living room, talking, laughing, and occasionally shaking their heads at the pack who was devouring every food in sight. My eyes scanned the room until I found Charlie and Billy, off on one side of the living room, talking and laughing like two old friends.

"Hi, Bella," the sound of someone's voice in my ear made me jump. I turned my head towards the voice, to find Koda standing in front of Jacob, who was scowling at him. I was too busy looking at the party to notice him come up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said warmly, his teeth flashing as he smiled in apology.

"Hi, Koda. It's… okay, just zoning out," I muttered.

"Come on, Bells," Jacob said, linking his warm arm in mine and bumping Koda very obviously. He walked us towards the group, and I was glad he did. I wasn't any bit happier about Koda's attention than he was. "Creepy, right?" he whispered so low I could barely hear him. I simply giggled in response.

"Hey Bella!" Quil and Embry said in unison, looking up from their plate of hot dogs.

"Hey," I said, smiling. I looked at the others, who were too concentrated on their food to notice. There were plates and plates of various foods; enough to feed an army. The only ones not shoveling down as much food as they could, were Leah, Jacob, and Koda. Leah was in the living room talking to her mother, Jacob was standing next to me - although I could tell he was dying to get food before it was all gone, and Koda was standing to my right, looking at the other's eating.

"I'm going to go talk to Charlie," I said, desperately looking for a way to get away from Koda, while letting Jacob eat with the others. Jacob smiled and his eyes flickered to Koda for a second, then back to me. I nodded and he smiled wider in understanding.

"Sure thing, Bells," he said and turned to the table. I turned around to walk away, but Koda was blocking my path.

"Excuse me," I murmured, trying to wiggle around him. He chuckled and stepped out of the way, ushering me with his hand.

"Madame," Koda murmured. I smiled awkwardly and passed him.

I walked as fast as I could to Charlie and Billy, who were still talking on the side of the living room. Without looking behind me, I crossed the living room to meet them. Billy looked up from the conversation when he saw me and nudged Charlie. Charlie looked up and they both smiled.

"Hey, Bella," Billy greeted.

I smiled, "Happy birthday, Billy."

"Thank you."

"Hey Bells, enjoying the party?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, dad. It's great." I wasn't being sarcastic. For once, a party wasn't so bad.

"Sorry, Billy," Charlie said, turning back to face Billy, "I have to go now. Shift in the morning. Have a good birthday."

I figured it was time to leave then. I turned around to find Koda leaning against the doorframe with his eyes closed and a slight smile on his lips. Great.

"Oh, Bells," the voice thankfully wasn't from Koda. I smiled and turned around to Charlie. "You can stay as late as you want. Have fun, kiddo," he said and turned back to the conversation he was having with Billy.

****A/N: sucky way to end a chapter, i know. but there you go, koda-lovers/haters! there he is and all his creepiness~  
ACTION = NEXT CHAPTER!  
so please don't make your reviews about how i need to add it, i know i do.**

**and about people saying i'm taking too long/stalling:  
i'm really sorry about that. but i'd like to explain myself :) when i wrote this, i wrote it like a book. and in stephenie meyer's books, you don't start out BOOM, action. you have to build up to it.  
granted, i did take far too long. i'm sorry about that. and yes, i realize i am NOT stephenie meyer and i am NOT writing a book, but i did write it that way.  
plus, i don't like fanfictions that are over in like, six chapters. i like them to last :]**

**so i am sorry about that. it's not an excuse, but that's why :P**

**so, if you'd still like to review, i would really, really appreciate it :o)**


	16. Chapter 16

**SONG: Decode by Paramore (on the Twilight soundtrack + amazing!)  
**

After about two hours of talking with the pack, trying to avoid Koda, and watching Billy open presents - then blush when everyone insisted on singing him happy birthday when his cake came out, most of the party-goers had left. The only ones that were still in the little home were Billy, Jacob, Koda, Sam, and myself.

At the moment, I was sitting on the small couch - after just helping clean up - with Jacob. Koda was sitting in the small chair set to the left of me. Throughout the night, I had tried to accept Koda more. Right now, I ignored any amount of discomfort I was feeling. I was being childish. It was just a simple crush, at the very most, but I had made myself completely clear that I was taken and that wasn't about to be changed.

I jumped when I heard Jacob's loud snore in my ear. I turned my head to find him resting his head against the back of the couch while he slept. I felt so bad for him; the night patrols were really getting to him. I sighed, wondering if I should wake him up to tell him I was going home.

"Bella, Billy wants to know if you are going to need a ride home or not," the sound of Sam's cool voice made me whip my head around to the sound of it. He was standing in the doorway.

"Uh… no, that's okay. I don't want to wake Jake up, he's really tired, but I don't want to make Billy go out of his way. Don't worry about it, I'll just walk to the boundary line and then someone will pick me up." I shrugged.

Sam shifted on his feet, "Alright. I guess that's okay."

"Tha--" I began, but was cut off by Koda.

"Sam, don't worry. I'll take Bella home. I'm not sure Jacob would feel comfortable if Bella walked home alone. Especially because she's associated with _vampires_," his voice twisted around the word disgustedly. "It makes it more dangerous for her to be alone." I turned to look at him, shocked. He wasn't looking at me, but looking at Sam; as if for his approval about what happens to _me_.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked Koda, looking away from me.

Koda nodded, "Yep, my car is out back. I'll just drive her to the boundary line. It'll take what, all of five minutes?"

"Yeah, I guess that's okay. Bella?" asked Sam, finally looking at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Koda turn to me and smile.

Were they kidding? They were seriously having a conversation about how they wanted me to get home? Someone who was practically a stranger, and the leader of my best friend's werewolf pack?

"Uh…" I quickly glanced at Jacob. He was fast asleep, and although he would probably rather take me home, I couldn't wake him up. I turned back to Sam and sighed in defeat. "Yeah, sure." A five minute ride wasn't going to kill me, right?

"Then it's settled. Bella, I'll tell Jacob what happened. Koda, patrol tonight," Sam said with authority. Koda nodded excitedly and got up from his chair.

"Let's go," he said. I took a last glance down at Jacob and got off the couch, unwillingly.

We said goodbye to Billy, and with a final happy birthday wish, we were out the back door. I was surprised when Koda led me to the garage out back. No wonder Jacob was a little hostile with him, he was using his only workshop. Koda reached the door before me and swung it open, revealing a black, shiny, sports car. It looked like a deathtrap, and it looked _fast_. When Koda walked towards the passenger side door and opened the already unlocked car, I stared in surprise.

"Bella?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows when I didn't move from my spot.

"We're going to ride in… _that_?" I was truly uncomfortable with this. Koda certainly didn't have the reflexes or experience Edward had, and I was supposed to trust him in this car that looked faster than any Volvo?

"Of course. I'm a good driver, you can trust me."

"I can just walk, really. Not a big deal. Just a mile or two…" I trailed off, but Koda took a step towards me. I felt a little… threatened.

"Bella, please. I'll drive slow, promise," he murmured, smiling in apology.

I weighed my options for a moment, deciding it would be better to go in the car with him. If I walked home, and he followed, it would mean a longer time span with him. The car ride would be over in five minutes, until then, my eyes would remain shut, completely ignoring whatever speed he decided to go.

"Alright," I said, walking past him to the door. Koda was a few steps behind me, closing my door when I got inside the car. The inside of the car was as grandiose as the outside. The interior was leather, I was sure of that much. Everything was either red or black and it all looked sleek and expensive. Koda got into the other side of the car and quickly retrieved his keys out of his pocket. The silent purr of the car was soothing. I tried to calm myself down. It was just a car ride. Koda skillfully pulled out of the garage. After that, I closed my eyes.

Koda was surprisingly quiet. I would have thought he would have asked more questions. I could feel the car accelerate faster and faster. I was quite happy with it, though. The faster he drove, the faster I could get to Edward. Edward. Crap, I needed to call him. I opened my eyes.

"I need to call Edward…" I muttered to myself, digging around my pockets to unsuccessfully find the cell phone he had given me. "Where is it?" I began to panic. Although money wouldn't be a problem to buy another one, I didn't want to lose it.

"Relax, Bella," Koda murmured from next to me. I looked up at him to find him focused on the road.

"Why? I need to find it, I need to call Edward…" I trailed off. I looked out the windows to find blurs of buildings I didn't recognize. We weren't going to Forks. "Where are we going? I need to go home, _now_."

Koda tensed at the desperation and anger in my tone. "I'm sorry, Bella. I can't control imprinting. It's natural, I'm sure Jacob," he shuddered, "has told you about it. I can't let you go home to that… _thing_. I won't allow it. You're staying with me and you will be happy, I promise."

I felt my jaw drop and my eyes grow huge. "What?" I murmured, mostly to myself. Koda had imprinted on _me_?!

"I'm sorry, Bella," he turned to me and slowed down slightly, "but you aren't going home to your precious little Edward. He isn't safe for you."

Everything went black, but I attempted to grip onto reality. As if I were falling off of a building, reality slid away from me.

****A/N: ohhh snap :o)  
there you go, everyone! everyone was so curious about koda, and there you have it! yepp, he imprinted on bella :D  
please, when you guys review, _don't_ go "IT'S A MIRACLE! SHE ADDED ACTION!" or "IT'S ABOUT TIME! FINALLY!" please, my ego can't take it.**

**hehe, but reviews would be really nice.**

**i have a big question - should the next chapter be in Edward's POV? i don't know if you guys hate it when author's change POV.**

**so, next chapter; bella or edward's POV? let me know!**


	17. Chapter 17 EPOV optional!

****A/N: ****this is completely optional**_**. **_**I couldn't decide whether to do EPOV or not, since there was a lot of controversy, sooo… I made the choice up to you. if you don't want to read it, _don't_.**

**you won't be missing anything if you don't read it and want to know how Edward found out that Bella's gone, ask! I'll give you a synopsis so you won't have to read this :o)  
Also, to anyone who decides to read this- I. am. not. Edward. Therefore, it is going to be hard to write like him. Please, don't get angry if I can't get him right.**

Edward's POV:

I ran as fast as I could home, I needed to see Bella. The thought of her with wolves - unprotected, made me run even faster.

_Whoa, man, slow down. _Emmett thought from a little ways behind me, struggling to keep up.

"Sorry, Emmett," I muttered, slowing down to his pace. We reached the house then, and I sighed in relief.

_Where's Rose? _Emmett asked in thought.

"She's in the garage, she can hear me," I answered, eyes completely focused on the house, listening for Alice's thoughts. I found her in the living room, cleaning the already impeccably spotless house.

_See you later, bro. Calm down… _Emmett thought. He ran to the garage, where his thoughts morphed into Rosalie. I blocked them out and ran to the house.

"Alice," I greeted in a very ungentlemanly fashion when I entered the house. I was in no mood for pleasantry. She had already seen me coming. "When will she be home?" I asked, watching her flutter around the room, reorganizing and cleaning everything she could. I watched Alice's thoughts as she focused on Bella's future. Everything was black. I growled when Alice's vision ended.

"Sorry," she murmured. Her thoughts echoed the same annoyance they always had towards the wolves and her lack of vision because of them. I glanced at a clock. It had been three hours now. Three hours without Bella. Three hours to feel cold, not having her with me.

I listened to the thoughts around the house. Carlisle was working in his study, Esme reading by his side. Jasper was reading a book about Civil War tactics for the third time. I skipped over Rosalie and Emmett's thoughts, sure they would make me even more lonely without Bella.

"Alice," I asked for a distraction, "How…" I began but stopped quickly when I watched Alice's vision change. To my dismay, it wasn't about Bella. It was about me, and my future was black. Alice looked up at me, confused.

_Planning something, Edward? _She accused in thought, obviously annoyed. I shook my head. Another vision came, this one where she could see. It was of me walking to the forest. I greeted Jacob, then all went black. She looked at me confused, again.

"I have no idea…" I murmured. Just then, I heard a new voice's thoughts, and they were angry. Not just angry, but upset, furious, frustrated, skeptical.

Jacob's.

_Jacob_. Alice thought, already seeing me explain who it was to her. I nodded and turned on my heel to the door.

I ran as fast as I could towards the area I'd be meeting Jacob. This wasn't good, Bella wasn't with him. When I heard Emmett and Rosalie's questioning thoughts, I ignored them.

Jacob's thoughts were so enraged; I could only understand pieces of them. _He's not going to get away with this… never… Why the hell did I have to fall asleep?… I'll kill him… I'll kill him when I see him… _

"Jacob," my jaw set tight when I could smell his stench in the air.

_Leech_, he mumbled in his thoughts, coming out of the clearing.

"Where is Bella? What happened?" I asked, becoming frantic.

_Koda_, he growled at the name, _took Bella._

I broke a tree in half, trying to hold myself back from personally slaughtering Koda. He would suffer for this. Not only suffer, he would writhe in agony, begging for me to bring him death, much sooner than I would give him that gift. What was the most painful? Surely if I tore him slowly piece by piece, he would feel that, but that may end too quickly.

I was in the middle of planning when I heard Jacob's determined thoughts.

_We don't know where they are, but we're going to get her back._

And we would.

****A/N: eh? idk. i did the best i could. please don't be angry if you were like "omg, i didn't want Edward's POV! that's stupid!"  
a lot of people did want it. and i know personally, i like reading things from his point of view.  
so yeah. i posted this at the same time as the next chapter, so go right along!**

**oh, and this is probably going to be my only chapter in Edward's point of view. sorry kids :o)**


	18. Chapter 18

**SONG: Diary Of Jane by Breaking Benjamin  
**A/N: if you didn't read EPOV: That's fine! you didn't need to :o)  
all that happened was Jacob came and visited Edward and told him that Koda "took" Bella. he just thought of ways to kill Koda. haha, that's it. it was short.**

Bella's POV.

I thought it was a nightmare. One that would be over in a few minutes and then I would wake up in Edward's arms; he'd kiss my forehead and tell me good morning.

Only it wasn't.

It wasn't a nightmare; I wouldn't wake up in Edward's arms.

"I think she's waking up," I heard a familiar husky voice murmur. I remembered the voice instantly, and the last words that had been said.

_You aren't going home to your precious little Edward. He isn't safe for you._

Koda.

I shot up straight from where I was laying down. Hadn't I passed out in the car?

"Bella?" Koda asked. I opened my eyes warily.

It looked like a little cottage. The ones with the rug in the middle of the wooden floor, the flowery couch, the fireplace that was always burning, and the coffee table in the middle of the room. There were no windows, just a single door facing west.

I saw many unfamiliar people in the room. I didn't count, but I guessed there was about ten of them. They were sitting on various chairs, some on the floor. And they were all staring at me.

"Bella?" Koda asked again. I turned to him and found him sitting on a chair next to the couch I had been laying on.

I heard someone snort in amusement. "Good job, Koda. You picked a mute," I looked over at the person who said it. He looked like Koda, but less muscular and with longer hair. His nose was slightly crooked and his eyebrows were raised in amusement.

"Shut up," Koda mumbled and touched his fingers on my arm. I flinched away. "Bella, it's okay." I looked over at him and saw him staring intensely into my eyes. I became angry.

"Okay? You think its okay to kidnap someone just because you're selfish?!" I yelled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a few of the people in the room shake their heads. Some nodded; others flinched back from my sudden outburst.

"Fiery one, eh?" the one who had called me mute asked.

"Miles, put a sock in it," said a deep voice. I looked over to see a seemingly older tan-skinned male in a rocking chair. He looked about twenty. Older than me, and definitely older than Koda.

"Sorry," Miles mumbled.

"It was for your own good," Koda began, ignoring the conversation the others were having. I turned back to him. "He isn't safe for you."

"Are you sure about that? Because I don't know if you've realized, but being kidnapped by someone you don't know, who takes you away from your family and friends, doesn't exactly scream safety," I retorted bitterly, turning so I could sit up straight on the couch.

"I didn't have a choice, understand that," he begged, trying to put his hand on my arm again. The look I gave him made him rethink that action. Koda retracted his hand back.

"Understand?! You chose to take me away, to take me here without my consent! You had a choice!"

"Bella," spoke the older man again. I turned to him. "Please, what Koda had to do was extremely difficult, more than you can understand. You are his soul mate. His other half, if you will. And having a relationship with a vampire over someone who would make you extremely happy is not sane."

"I have a soul mate, and you took me away from him. This is a federal offence; you know you could be arrested, right?" The older man nodded.

"Yes, we realize the risk. But we think it's worth it."

I shook my head and crossed my arms. "I am going home."

"Bella," Koda said. I didn't turn to him. "This is your home."

"What?! Being who knows where with a bunch of strangers and some guy I just met who kidnapped me from my life? That's home?!" I yelled, completely furious.

"I'm sorry," Koda murmured. I looked at him. He had his head in his hands. "I had to, Bella, I had to. You are my life."

The words he spoke stung me. They sounded all too familiar.

"Koda, no. You _will _take me home."

This seemed to make him angry. He looked up at me, "No."

"Yes, you will." I tried to sound stern.

"I can't. Not now. Now that I know who you would go back to. It took everything I had not to run into town and murder your dear Edward myself. I won't hand you back to him."

**  
A/N: for future refrence, the older guy's name is Lucas. So if you see me refer to him, that's his name :)  
sorry it took longer than usual. it took me a while to decide about the pack and how many members and the names and their personalities and location and all that.  
i'll give you more details next chapter!**

**tadaaa. you like? you've met koda's pack!**

**leave reviews :o)**


	19. Chapter 19

**SONG: Hallelujah by Paramore**

My jaw dropped. Although I knew Koda could never win in a fight against Edward, to hear him practically threaten Edward in front of me, made me wish I were strong enough to hurt him.

The room remained silent for a few moments, until the older man in the rocking chair spoke.

"Patrol," he said, gesturing some of the pack members towards the door. About five stood up from their spots and walked silently out of the door. Some nodded and smiled at me, others didn't look at all. When the door flung open, I saw snow falling onto the floor of the forest. Then, when the last person was out, my view to the outside was gone.

I heard Koda chuckle beside me. "They have patrol duties now. We work in shifts," he explained. I slowly turned back to the room to find Miles, the man in the rocking chair, Koda, and two other wolves looking up at me.

"Well," the older man said, "I guess since you'll be staying with us for a little while, we should introduce you to some of the guys. Although there aren't really many available at the moment. I'm Lucas, or Luke, whichever. " He pointed to the pack member to the left of him. He looked younger than the rest of the wolves; I guessed fifteen, maybe. He was slightly less muscled than the rest of the wolves, and had hair the length of Koda's. "This is Kyle."

"Hey, Bella," he smiled politely. I smiled slightly, still bitter.

"And I'm Gabriel," spoke the slender-looking wolf to the right. I turned to him, he smiled and shrugged, "call me Gabe." He looked the most like Koda from what I'd noticed, but his hair was a little longer and he was less muscled.

"Well, Koda, I trust you can take it from here?" asked Luke. Koda nodded. "Bella," I turned to him. He got up from his chair and walked over to me, extending a hand. I reached my own out to meet his. His grip was firm and undoubtedly hot due to the wolves' warm body temperature, "I hope you enjoy it here. I'm sure you will." He let go of my hand and left the little house.

"Bella," Koda began. I realized I was watching the door after Luke left. I blushed slightly and turned back to the three wolves that were all looking curiously at me. "No one really got to explain everything to you. Luke is the leader of the pack, we follow his command."

"Ah, but Koda is second in command," Kyle amended.

Miles snorted in amusement again, "Not that anyone listens to him."

Koda growled slightly and clenched his jaw. "Correction, not that _you _listen to me."

This stung. The second-in-command thing was a little too familiar.

"Ha, Miles is just bitter," Gabe corrected, "he wishes he was important."

"I'll show you important…" Miles trailed off, already getting up from his seat.

Koda growled much louder this time, and the arguing stopped.

"Bella, remember?" he said through clenched teeth. Miles looked back at me, let out a groan, and sat back on the floor.

"I won't forget," he threatened, looking at Gabe. Gabe laughed and shrugged dismissively.

"Really, Bella, _are _you mute?" Kyle asked, already bored with the fight.

Realizing I hadn't said anything, I used this time to get answers. "Where are we?"

Everyone looked at Koda. I followed in suit, and once again, Koda was looking at me, an apologetic smile on his face. "Alaska."

I wasn't sure how I felt about knowing this. I wasn't on the other side of the world, that was a relief, but I wasn't home.

"And what is this place?" I asked, looking around the small cottage curiously. It didn't look threatening, by anyone's definition of the word.

"It was Luke's grandmother's. She loved the pack, so when she passed it away, she gave it to us in her will," Koda said in remorse. The others were all looking at the floor now.

"Oh, sorry," I said, blushing.

"It's okay," Koda said quickly and put his hand on my arm again. I was about to shake it off, but Kyle spoke before I had a chance.

"Jeez, Koda, didn't you bring her _anything_?" Kyle asked. I turned to find him searching around the room.

"I couldn't," Koda said, dropping his head again and moving his hand from my arm. I heard him mumble an apology.

"Oh well, I'm sure Abby can give her something." I was surprised to hear another girl's name.

"Abby?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kyle began, "Mile's imprint."

Miles growled again, "Fiancé."

"You're engaged?" I turned to Miles, curiously.

Koda answered for him, "Yeah, Miles is eighteen."

I smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Congratulations."

Miles calmed. "Thanks."

I heard two small knocks on the door. I jumped slightly and turned to Koda. He nodded in Miles direction. Miles was already at the door, opening it.

A slender blonde female walked through the door. She was wrapped in a pale blue winter jacket that was covered in snow, along with a small duffle bag she held in her hands. She smiled at Miles and stepped through the door. He quickly shut the door behind her and hugger her tightly. I looked away; already able to feel my eyes tear up as I remembered what I had lost.

****A/N: kind of short.  
sorry it took so long! i was having massive writers block. now i know exactly where i'm going, so it will take me less time. also, this whole meeting-the-pack thing is kind of boring so everytime i thought about writing i was like "ehh". don't worry, the rest is much more exciting :o)**

sorry about the character's descriptions, i know they're somewhat lackin'. haha.

**OH, this is just fluff, so you can stop reading if you want:  
but only 6 more days! i'm going next friday to see Twilight (i already ordered my tickets) and i'm so excited! anyone else?**

also, for all you die-hard rob pattinson fans (like myself): he came to the King Of Prussia mall in PA (near me) and it was rumored he had a panic attack by all the screaming girls so he had to leave early!  
i felt SO bad for him! those poor fans, too. they stayed all night and slept at the mall. i was going to go, but i wasn't about to sleep outside a mall. hehe :o) okay, so maybe i'm not a DIE-hard fan.


	20. Chapter 20

**SONG: Gives You Hell by All American Rejects.  
Warning: this is a short chapter, sorry babes.**

"Oh! This is Bella!" the blonde woman asked, breaking the hug she had with Miles, and walking over to me. She smiled politely and stuck out her hand. I smiled as best I could and shook her hand, hoping I looked polite. She giggled and let go of my hand. "I'm Abby, Miles' Fiance," she said kindly, sitting in an open chair. Miles walked to her side and took her hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said lamely, shifting in my seat.

Abby pointed to the duffle bag she had dropped on the floor. "I brought you clothes."

"Oh, er, thanks," I said, a little awkward now.

I heard Kyle stifle a chuckle.

"Sure," she said, still smiling. "I hope we're the same size, I had to guess. _Someone _didn't tell me any details." She looked harshly at Koda.

He chuckled and shrugged, "Sorry, Abby."

She nodded and smiled, her angry façade wearing off.

"Oh! We should let you change, we'll catch up later, we have tons of time for that," she winked. "Come on, guys, lets give her some privacy," Abby ordered, standing up and pulling Miles along with her.

Kyle and Gabe groaned a little and headed towards the door, looking warily at Koda. I looked at him myself, and saw him looking regretfully at the door. He turned to me and I could clearly see sadness in his eyes.

"Oh, come on, Koda. It's just for what, five minutes?" Miles scoffed, leading Abby to the already open door that Kyle and Gabe must have gone through. I watched Abby and Miles silently disappear though the door, Miles shooting one last glance at Koda.

"Alright," Koda sighed, getting up from his seat. "I'll be right outside. If you need me, I'll be right there." I nodded.

With one last glance, Koda exited out the front door.

I was finally alone. I could finally not worry about being watched.

I searched around the room frantically, searching for anything useful. I needed to get back to Edward. I had not forgotten that.

To my dismay, there wasn't even a window in the small cabin to sneak through. I groaned internally when I saw the small duffle. They intended me to stay with them. Here. Forever.

That wasn't going to happen.

If I planned on running away, surely they could find me. But would Koda be willing to let his pack track me down and capture me? There was no way I could run all the way back to Forks. But there was no way to contact anyone. I was stuck with a pack of werewolves who I just met.

There was no way to talk to anyone, to tell them I needed help. No phone, no computer, no…

My cell phone.

Frantically, I searched around my pockets for the familiar silver cell phone that would signal any kind of relief.

Relief.

Almost yelling in appreciation, I found the little phone. Without missing a beat, I opened it to only become horrified again. The screen was black.

Hoping I merely turned it off; I held the power button, only to feel absolute relief when the screen lit up. As quickly as I could manage, I punched the numbers into the cell phone.

It took one ring to hear the voice I had been waiting to hear for what seemed like centuries.

"Bella?!" Edward asked more anxious then I had ever heard him before.

"Edward, Alaska," I said as quickly as I could, sure that someone would most likely hear me.

"Bella, we're co--" Edward began, but was quickly cut off when a string of profanities and growls filled the air.

****A/N: ooooooh, cliffie :o)  
sorry it's been taking me so long to update. friggen physics, creative writing, and geometry take up my life now. haha, oh well.  
****yeah, i'm sorry it's so short. i figured everyone wanted action, and they wanted it now. so that's what i gave you!**

so i think i'm going to shorten all my previous chapters/get rid of some. that way there's less fluff, because i just realized how RIDICULOUS it's been. :D

2 days! i'm so excited. i hear people are refusing to go see the movie because they don't like rob pattison as edward D:  
is that the same for any of you?

**okay, enough talk. here we go- i'll be updating probably saturday. PROBABLY, but i can't guarantee.**

**reviews, eh? pleaseee, no mean reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

**SONG: Supermassive Black Hole by Muse (it's in the baseball scene from the Twilight movie, it's so cute :o))**

I froze where I stood, completely immobile. I couldn't even turn to face him.

I heard the door slam and loud footsteps coming towards me. I could feel myself shaking.

"Bella! W--" Edward began, but Koda ripped the phone out of my hand and clicked the small 'End' button.

I saw the small silver phone whip past my head and break to pieces as it hit the wall.

Still not moving from my spot, I heard the front door open and footsteps on the wooden floor. "Koda, calm down, now," Abby said in a soothing voice.

"Abby! Do you realize what this means?!" Koda screamed.

"Yes, but we can fix it."

"Are you completely insane?!" Koda growled, "We can't fix it!"

I heard more footsteps.

"Koda! Calm down!" Miles yelled. Of course, he was sticking up for Abby. "Lets just talk to Luke and get this all settled."

I collapsed to the floor. What just happened?

"Get her up," Koda ordered, "I don't think I'm able to handle that right now."

I felt Abby's small hand on my elbow, attempting to move me. I wanted to help myself, refuse to let anyone help me, but I couldn't move.

I was frozen.

"She's not moving," Abby said with a sigh, finally giving up.

"Let her go, then. We need to discuss this," Miles said.

I tried to convince myself to move, to get up and run away and never look back. I moved a little, turning myself to face the group of people around me.

Koda was sitting on the couch, eyes closed. His elbows were resting on his knees, while his fingers were to his temples. Abby was talking to Miles, much too low for me to hear. The door swung open and Luke walked in, Kyle and Gabe on each side.

"Explain, now," he ordered, looking around the room harshly.

"Bella found her cell phone and made a call to her vampire friends." Miles talked so quickly I could barely understand. "I didn't hear what she said."

"She told him Alaska, Luke. Alaska," Koda verified, eyes still closed.

Luke looked harshly at me. "This means death, do you realize that? You're sentencing your vampire friends to death."

If I wasn't so scared, I would have laughed. They could never beat the Cullens.

"We can get away, it doesn't need to end in death. Let's just go somewhere and lie low, they won't find out," Abby suggested. Any of her possible good qualities where suddenly forgotten.

"I won't go," I choked out, finally getting enough strength to say something.

No one reacted to me; they all acted as if I hadn't spoken.

"Where would we go?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. Away from Washington, away from Alaska. Somewhere warm, maybe?" Abby suggested.

Luke looked at Koda, who was in the same, tense position. "Koda?"

"Luke, I don't know what to do. I can't let her go, let her get away from me. It _won't _happen."

"I understand that. We won't let them have her," they all spoke as if I was an object, or as if we were playing 'capture the flag' and I was the unfortunate flag, always being guarded. "We just need to know where to go."

"How about Florida? I heard there's a pack down there," Miles suggested, putting his arms around Abby's shoulders.

"That could work," Luke mused, looking at Koda. He finally opened his eyes and moved his fingers away from his temples. Instead, his hand instantly balled into a tight fist.

"We'd have to leave, soon," Koda said roughly.

"We can do it, but how long do we hide out for? I'm sure the packs going to be pissed," Miles commented.

Koda looked at him harshly, making his words sound like venom. "Then to Hell with them, we're going to go for as long as it takes."

Luke responded for Miles. "Enough. We're going to need to leave soon in order to get away. They're probably half way here by now." A growl erupted deep within Koda's chest. Luke ignored it and turned to Kyle and Gabe, who were standing silently next to the door, "Go get the pack, we're leaving in exactly fifteen minutes. If they aren't here by then, we're leaving without them. No exceptions."

Kyle and Gabe nodded, and with one last glance at Koda and me, they left.

"Abby," Luke said, turning to her. "Pack up everything you can. Clothes for Bella, clothes for yourself, money. Whatever your hands touch, bring." Abby nodded as Luke turned to Miles, "Help her."

Without so much as a word, they both exited.

"Luke…" Koda began, looking at him desperately.

"I know, I know. You want her, don't you?" Luke asked.

"Yes."

"How long will you be willingly to fight?"

Koda seemed to gain back his confidence. "Until death."

"Alright then," Luke said, leaving the small house.

I turned to Koda, to find him his previous position with his fingers to his temples.

"Koda, you let me go," I ordered, almost completely inaudible. It definitely wasn't as fierce as I wanted it to sound; it was marred by my fear.

"Why would I do that, Bella?" Koda practically growled, lifting his head up. "So you can go back to _them_? Go back to danger? I'm surprised that filthy leech hasn't killed you yet!"

I shuddered and looked away, fighting back tears. I wasn't going down without a fight.

We sat there, completely silent. Most likely lost in our own trains of thought, when, without warning, Kyle burst through the door.

I was surprised the door managed to stay on its hinges.

"Koda, we smelled them, they're close."

**A/N: oooooh, cliffie :o)  
wow, sorry it took so long to update! seriously, creative writing took up all my writing time.  
but! i'm on Thanksgiving break, so i'll be able to update soon!**

pleasseeee no mean reviews.

**OH, to answer Sapphire Serina Riddle- no, Koda didn't take her phone. he simply said "calm down, bella" or something along those lines.**

and if anyone has any questions about the movie (yes, i did see it) message me! i'm also going tomorrow to see it again :o)  
btw, new moon is definately going to be made into a movie! :D


	22. Chapter 22

**SONG: Decoy by Paramore**

My thoughts were completely scrambled, I was surprised I could even focus on the hope that seemed to envelop my whole body.

"What?!" Koda spat out. I pushed all thoughts aside and focused on the enraged werewolf sitting not ten feet away from me.

"We were running along the ridge, the wind picked up, and we could smell them. We couldn't tell how many there were. Gabe guessed at least five," Kyle explained. "There was another smell we couldn't identify. But it was familiar."

My heart felt like it was going to break through my chest with every passing word.

Koda's growl was deafening.

"Where the hell is Luke?!" he barked at Kyle, who was inching closer to the door. I couldn't blame him.

"Right here," I heard a low voice answer. Luke walked through the open door, his eyes completely focused on me. The phrase 'if looks could kill' replayed in my mind. He spoke without even looking at Koda. "We're getting everyone we can. I sent Miles to round up the pack, we're meeting here. Now."

I couldn't look away. I was trapped in his glare.

"As for Bella?" Koda growled out the words, standing up.

Luke still didn't look away. "You will choose that part."

I turned away from Luke and saw Koda looking at me with a torn expression. I could tell he was clearly very angry with me, and on the other hand he seemed sad, almost lost. "She stays with me. We protect her at all costs. Kyle," he turned to Kyle, who was still standing next to the door. "You and Gabe watch her when I can't. Make sure those _things _don't get anywhere near her."

Yes, this felt very much like Capture-The-Flag.

Kyle nodded and slinked out of the door.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Luke finally turning to Koda. "This won't end well. Are you sure about this? Is _she _worth it?" Koda's growl was deeper this time. "Alright, I won't argue with it," Luke said, putting his hands up in defense.

I heard more streams of profanities and growls come through the room. I looked at the door to find the pack walking in, their eyes furiously focused on me.

"Luke, what the hell is going on?" Miles asked, tugging along Abby, who looked confused.

"It appears we have some visitors. Little Bella told th--" Luke began, but Koda's growl made him re-think his words. I sat there, still dumbly frozen. "We have to kill them. At all costs."

I watched Luke explain, but with each word I saw more and more angry sets of eyes glare at me.

"What? Just throw her back at them. Who cares? She's just a menace, anyway," I heard an unfamiliar voice suggest from the crowd.

"Yeah, really. Who cares, Koda? Find a new one," someone else agreed.

"We _will _fight," Luke stressed the word 'will', obviously showing it wasn't optional. No one argued with him from then on.

And so the planning began. It was short and to the point.

"Everyone, take down any _thing _and every _thing_." Luke planned sternly, after sending two unfamiliar wolves out to 'keep watch'.

"I want the copper-haired one, her Edward," Koda growled in a voice that had authority written all over it. Jacob must have told him about the Cullens. Either that, or he'd seen Edward before. Either way was near impossible to accept.

The thought of the battle had my breath creeping towards hyperventilation.

A loud bang on the door made me jump. The door flew open and one of the two pack members looked at Luke.

"They're here," he said quickly before running back and morphing into a tan-colored wolf before my eyes.

I froze, again.

The wolves seemed to move in one giant blur. I couldn't focus on anything until I felt two warm arms pick me up. Before I could react, I was being carried to the cold outside.

"Hold her," Koda demanded, handing me off to Kyle, who was standing next to him. We were right outside the small cabin, where there was a circle that was completely bare of trees. Kyle slung me over his shoulder. I pounded on his back in protest.

"Kyle! Let me _down_!" I screamed, trying to get him to let me go.

Kyle completely ignored me, but I heard a familiar growl rip through the trees.

Edward.

Kyle set me down, but never left my side. Before I could react, shards of clothing flew around me like snow.

A giant, brown wolf now stood at my side, teeth barred to the forest. I looked around at the pack, to find all of them morphed into wolves. It looked like a sea of brown, black, and tan. Standing closest to me was the second largest wolf. He was a deep brown color, practically black, with highlights of reddish brown in it. The wolf moved closer and took a step in front of me, closest to the trees. I instantly recognized him as Koda.

The largest wolf, Luke, was standing at the front. His deep, onyx black color stood out from the rest. All the wolves seemed to be fixated on the tree-edge directly in front of me. I squinted, hoping to be able to see the face I'd been waiting so long for.

Before I could, Kyle whipped his whole body around and now faced directly behind me. A few of the members followed in suit. I turned around to have complete hope, relief, and dread overcome me.

I saw the rough outline of Edward and Alice coming towards us.

****A/N: HEHEHEHHEHEHE. another cliffie.  
i'd hate me if i were you guys.  
cliffhangers suck, but hey, that's life.**


	23. Chapter 23

**SONG: in too deep by sum 41**

****A/N: omg, you guys are the best reviewers! seriously, i smiled so wide everytime. :o)**

My breath hitched in my throat. This could not be happening.

With every step closer, Edward and Alice's figures became more clear. Therefore, more terrifying to me. Where was everyone? Surely they hadn't come alone.

My mind drowned in unanswered questions. Before I could resurface, there was a large growl behind me. Reluctantly, I moved my gaze away from Edward and Alice and turned behind me, to feel a complete rush of dread and relief overcome me.

Standing at the edge of the forest behind me was Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett. Behind them, I could roughly see the figures of Esme and Rosalie. Emmett was smiling. As usual, excited by the thought of a fight. Jasper's gaze was completely focused behind me, at Alice. Carlisle had his hands up in defense.

I turned back to Edward and Alice to find them almost completely in the small clearing now.

"We mean no harm," I heard Carlisle's voice state calmly. I moved my gaze to Edward's eyes, and found him watching me. When his eyes met mine, he smiled crookedly for a moment, but glanced down at Koda - who was baring his teeth at Edward - causing the smile to leave his face.

"They don't believe us," Edward said in a distant voice.

Some wolves growled, others seemed confused. Koda was the only one who didn't react to Edward's ability. Jacob must have told him that, too.

"Just give us Bella, and we'll leave in peace," Carlisle said from behind me, un-phased. I could just imagine Emmett's protests.

Edward growled out the words. "You want her, you go through us," he said in a threatening voice. "With pleasure," he replied in his own velvet voice, smiling menacingly, exposing all of his ultra-white teeth. I didn't fully realize how much I had missed his voice.

"Edward," Carlisle cautioned.

I weighed my options for a moment. If I ran to Edward, the wolves would catch me. That would start a fight, without a doubt. If I stood here and not did anything, it would inevitably start anyway.

Before I could fully decide, a blur of brownish red flew out of the forest, colliding with Koda, who stood in surprise as the large wolf knocked him to the ground past Kyle.

Jacob stood up from Koda and backed to where he ran from, watching Koda stand up, a smug smile on his wolfy face.

That did it.

Koda ran - faster than I'd ever seen any wolf run - towards Jacob. With a quick leap, Koda flew through the air and collided with Jacob, who stood in a defensive position. The two flew backwards towards the trees and with one final growl, were out of sight. I looked out at the forest, hoping that Jacob would come trotting out of the forest at any moment, but he didn't. I couldn't even hear a growl.

I tried to look at Edward. I _wanted _to look at Edward. But I couldn't. I was completely unable to move my gaze from the opening where my best friend and kidnapper flew through.

Growls erupted around me, completely pulling me out of my trance. I turned to see what I had been dreading.

I saw a blur of tan whip past my head. There was a loud _crash _and the crack of a tree trunk. I turned around to face the direction of where the wolf came from, to see Emmett in a stance that clearly explained what had happened. Emmett had thrown the wolf. I heard a loud growl come from Jasper and I turned to see him focused on Alice. My head snapped around to see what had caused Jasper's reaction.

Three wolves stood in front of Alice and Edward, ready to attack. I could see out of the corner of my eye Kyle taking a step closer to the battle, obviously resentful he couldn't join. I watched in horror as the three unfamiliar wolves snapped at Edward and Alice.

Neither Edward nor Alice moved their positions; they remained still as stone. The wolves weren't having that. The first wolf, the biggest of the three, charged towards Alice. Before the wolf could reach the small pixie-like girl who was still standing completely still, a rush of white collided with it, mid-air. Jasper caught the wolf by his large shoulders and pushed him to the ground. The wolf tried to push Jasper up, to make him let go, but Jasper was much stronger.

There was a large screech and the breaking of bones.

Satisfied, Jasper quickly took his place next to Alice, keeping his eyes on the wolf who was writhing in pain on the forest floor.

A few of the wolves took a step forward, wishing they could help their friend, but when they looked up and saw Alice, Edward, and Jasper watching, they quickly rethought it. Many of them also darted their eyes between the three of them, sizing up their chances, I guessed. I couldn't imagine what Edward would be hearing in their minds.

It was silent for a few minutes. The Cullens standing completely still, watching as the wolves thought and rethought various plans. Every once a while, Edward would glance at me, or the space between Kyle and I. Kyle growled.

I turned my head around to the other side of the small opening, to find Emmett, Carlisle, and the now closer Esme and Rosalie standing completely still as well. Glancing at the wolves, I noticed about half were staring at Edward, Alice, and Jasper while only the other half of the wolves watched Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie. I recognized Gabe in the group watching Edward, Alice and Jasper, while Luke had his eyes fixated on Carlisle.

The wolf that had been on the ground stood up, shook his whole body, grimaced, and took a place on the other side of me, his eyes landing intensely on Jasper.

It was agonizing to just stand here. To not be able to do anything to help the cause. Maybe there still was a chance, possibly. Maybe I could tell Koda and…

Koda.

Without warning, a blur of familiar brown fur flew through the air, headed straight toward Edward, who remained motionless.

"No!" I croaked out, my voice thick with fear.

Alice shot me an unreadable glance quickly, but turned her attention back to the near collision.

Koda smacked into Edward with a deafening crash.

****A/N: first it was no action, now it's cliffies.  
i have annoying-author-characteristic phrases i go between.  
hehehe. sorrrryyyy. but that was the perfect place to end it for me.**

oh, and my friend is in love with jasper, so i had to add his action in for her ;)****

please, spare me. writing this was reallllyyy difficult. i had to decide a lot in this chapter.

now, i just need to decide outcomes :o)  
if you have suggestions, lemme know!


	24. Chapter 24

**SONG: Breathing by Yellowcard  
that's what i listened to mainly when writing this chapter. haha, it was on repeat.**

**btw, you guys are THE best reviewers. i died of happiness everytime i read one. especially one that said "this should be made into a movie" and "you're a really good writer". i'm not sure why, but those are always my favorite kind :o)**

They didn't go as far as Jacob and Koda had; Edward was much harder to move. They fought just a few feet away from me, so fortunately and unfortunately, my view was quite clear.

Around me, growls erupted; both from the pack and from the Cullens. The result sounded like thunder.

Koda tried to push Edward to the ground, his front paws just above Edward's chest, nearly on his shoulders. Right before the two fell to the ground, Edward pushed up with so much force that Koda was thrown a few feet away. The growls - that nearly everyone but myself in the clearing were letting out - quieted the loud thump Koda made as his body shattered to the floor.

I moved my eyes away from Edward and watched around me in horror as the anxious wolves finally let themselves attack the Cullens.

The first to make a move was the wolf that had previously laid in pain on the ground. Without warning, he lunged at Jasper. He easily avoided the naive wolf and grabbed him by his shoulders, pulling him to the ground. The only thing that moved my attention away from the situation was two other wolves stalking towards Alice, who stood still and calm.

I watched in horror as the two inched towards the small pixie; their stances reminding me that of a lion, lurching towards the innocent prey. One of them seemed to grow impatient with the slow rate at which they were going, so instead of waiting for his comrade, the wolf charged towards Alice.

My breath hitched in my throat.

I was overcome with relief as I watched Alice skillfully take a step to the left, just as the large wolf leapt over where she has previously been standing.

The wolf cracked against a tree and the sound of shattering bones and screeching echoed in the forest.

The other wolf who stood, looking torn, followed in suit, seemingly more determined than his friend. He charged with impossible speed towards Alice, who watched him with an unreadable expression. Another step to the left, another wolf avoided.

Another deafening sound of shattering bones.

More growls erupted. The wolves obviously thought this was going to be easier. Behind me, I could hear more yelps and screeches, none of which I recognized. I was too horrified to turn and face the fight behind me. Instead, my attention shifted back to Koda and Edward.

They were standing across from each other, rotating in a half circle ever so slowly. I watched as Koda seemed never to let Edward gain any bit closer to me. They kept up the dance for an immeasurable amount of time. The growling and screeching had died down around me, thankfully.

As if he were a bullet shot straight from the barrel of a gun, Koda bounded towards Edward with impossible speed.

I felt like there was a film over my eyes. Everything was completely indefinable. Traitor tears rolled down my cheeks. I wiped them away as quickly as I could with the back of my hand, desperate to get back to watching something that I should have probably looked away from.

Edward and Koda were a blur, their movements much too fast for my human eyes.

From what I could tell, Koda was much more skilled than I would have ever guessed. A lot quicker, also. He seemed able to evade most of Edward's attack, but I knew in my gut that Edward was a far better fighter.

The quick movements stopped as Edward had Koda pinned to the ground, his teeth just inches from Koda's neck. Although he was clearly trying as hard as he could to push up on Edward, Koda was no match for Edward's brute strength.

A rush of emotions overwhelmed me at that moment. The sheer pity for Koda was the strongest. Although he never should have dared to take me from my home, the place I loved, his natural instincts should have been taken into consideration on my part. _He betrayed me_, I told myself. The internal battle seemed relentless. But as Edward inched his razor sharp teeth towards Koda neck, obviously with the intent of killing him, I knew what had to be done.

"Edward, stop!" I yelled with as much volume as I could muster up.

Every growl, every voice, every sound in the forest and in the clearing ceased at the sound of my demand. I was suddenly very aware of everyone's gaze focused on me. Edward and Koda's stares seemed piercing.

****A/N: i know, i know. i took forever to update. i wish i could say i was doing something epic to excuse my tardiness, but that would be a lie.  
i've just been really lazy and unmotivated and kind of overwhelmed by homework. but now i know exactly where i'm going and all that and i'll have less homework, so that should be fun.**

**okay, i know i repeated words and phrases in this chapter, but please work with me here. i've never written a battle. haha. so, i'm terrible at it.**

in other news: CATHERINE HARDWICKE IS NOT DOING NEW MOON. i'm not sure how i feel about that. i'm kind of happy, because i'm hoping it'll be a little more close to the book than twlight was.  
also, summit doesn't want to re-hire taylor lautner as jacob, but his "people" are trying to get them to reconsider and whatnot.  
if you want to read more about it : **.**


	25. Chapter 25

**SONG: The Con by Tegan and Sara**

My breath hitched in my throat when I realized what I had just done.

"Bella?" Edward asked cautiously, hands still restraining Koda, who looked at me with both pride and worry.

"Edward, just… think about it," I managed to get out, but it came across as almost completely inaudible.

His eyebrows pulled together. "I have thought about it, Bella. I haven't stopped."

"Please. Don't kill him, for me. Please, Edward. It… he had no control over it," I begged.

He looked away from me for a moment to look at Carlisle, but when he turned back, his eyes were hurt. "Are you positive, Bella? Think about everything he's done. Taken you away, away from everything," his grip on Koda became visibly tighter with each word. Koda cringed as the pain came.

"I'm sure, Edward." There was no going back now.

"I don't know if I can," he whispered, seeming to talk more to himself than to me. It was impossible to watch him act defeated.

"I know you can."

He looked up with determination and with a quick crooked smile and a wink, darted over to me with impossible speed, leaving me completely dazed. Edward quickly lifted me off the forest floor and bounded towards the edge of the forest. The quick movement knocked me breathless.

I heard the furious growls from behind me, but I ignored them, completely focusing on the secure feeling of being in his arms again. I settled myself as close to him as I could, the longing I was overcome with earlier completely washing away. He stopped abruptly at the edge of the forest, kissed my forehead, and - to my dismay - set me down on the ground. He turned his back to me, but held my hand gently, yet firmly in his.

"You heard what Bella requested," Edward said in a harsh tone, directing his words to Koda, who stood a little limp at the other edge of the trees. The pack walked slowly to his side, eyes watching the Cullen's the entire time. A few limped a little, but most seemed relatively fine. To my relief, all of Edward's family members looked completely unscathed as they walked over to us.

Carlisle stood on one side of Edward, Jasper and Emmett on the other. Alice was at my one side, Esme was behind, and Rosalie was on my other side. I understood their positions.

They were closing me in.

I tried to look around Edward and saw the wolves were in the shape of a "V", Koda leading.

"Believe me, dog, I didn't want it to end like _this_," Edward continued, causing a few wolves to growl at his words, "but Bella wants no harm done. For an unfathomable reason, but she wants this. I won't deny her it."

Koda's narrowed eyes met mine and instantly returned to being appreciative. I did nothing but watch as he looked back to Edward, his eyes hardening.

No one said anything for a while; they all seemed to be focused on mentally scrutinizing the other group.

Carlisle broke the silence.

"What my son is trying to say, is that we'll be going now," he said in a soothing voice.

Edward growled and directed it towards Koda, whose thoughts must have angered Edward. "You have already escaped death once, mongrel. You wouldn't want to risk it again, I know that I won't be able to restrain myself this time," he said in a velvet voice.

Carlisle placed a hand on Edward's shoulder, trying to calm him. I squeezed his hand encouragingly, hoping to do the same.

He shot me an apologetic glance, but turned quickly back to the wolves.

"We'll be going now," Carlisle repeated, but with more force this time.

I saw Edward turn to Carlisle and whisper something much too fast and too low for me to hear.

Before I could react, I was again being scooped up by Edward and racing through the forest.

"W-what?" I stammered, completely in shock.

Edward smiled crookedly at me. "Keep your eyes closed. I'll explain when we're home."

I nearly smiled at this realization. Everything was fine. Every_one _was fine. Koda was alive, as well as his pack - aside from their minor injuries - I hoped. The Cullen's were fine, Jacob was fine…

Jacob.

"Edward, Jacob!"

"Bella, calm down. Jacob is fine. Sam caught up to him after he and Koda…" he trailed off, looking down at me with worry, obviously thinking he said too much. I mentally finished his sentence. 'After he and Koda fought.'

"Is he okay? Where is he?" I asked. Endless questions overwhelming me.

"He'll be fine. I promise, love. He's finishing up his conversation now. He'll be following soon." He chuckled. "Sam certainly was angry." I looked up at him, still dazed. He noticed and looked down at me. "Keep your eyes closed, Bella. We'll be home before you know it."

I obliged silently, nestling in closer to the cradle of his arms. His arms naturally tightened around me, making me feel as if nothing could touch me, no harm could be done.

****A/N: wee! i think is going to be the ending :o) i'm considering another chapter, just to see how charlie and jacob reacted and whatnot.  
i'm reallyreally sorry for the koda ending. but you'll see it's necessary...  
...for a sequel? hehehe. should i?**

**yayyy! if i don't post any chapters (which i probably will add ONE more) happy holidays to everyone!**

**please, no mean reviews. i really tried.  
but pleaseee review!**

**IN OTHER NEWS : new moon comes out november 20, 2009! and midnight sun will be published sometime! yayy!**


	26. Chapter 26

**SONG: I Caught Myself by Paramore  
(that's in the twilight soundtrack, people are saying it's Edwards POV to Bella ;D)**

A cold hand on my cheek woke me up from my seemingly endless sleep.

"Mm," I mumbled, not yet able to form reasonable thoughts. An angelic chuckle brought back some memories.

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep," Edward cooed, his velvety voice sounding like melting honey. He removed his hand from my cheek.

"Yeah, right," I mumbled with a sigh, trying to open my eyes. It took a few seconds, but once my eyes focused, I could see we were in Edward's room. I was nestled comfortably under the white sheets, while Edward lay on top of them - making sure I stayed warm - next to me. "Good morning," I smiled.

He smiled warmly and kissed the top of my hand. "Good morning, love. How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a long time," I answered honestly, trying to stretch out the muscles in my neck and back. Edward watched me in silence.

I looked up at him to appraise his sudden mood change. His eyes stayed focused on mine, but switched emotions. He became very concerned.

"Bella," he spoke as if I were a toddler. "How are you? Honestly, are you all right?"

I looked at him incredulously. "Of course I'm all right, Edward. What would be wrong?"

"Well, although I read the packs thoughts to know nothing had happened to you, I just wanted to make sure that you were completely unharmed," he explained, looking down at my hand that rested numbly in his.

Taking my free hand and putting it under his chin, I gently lifted up his head so our eyes met. I smiled politely. "I'm completely unharmed."

His expression switched to being relieved as he leaned in very slowly until gently, very gently, our lips met for the first time since we had been apart. As always, I unthinkingly threw myself at him, latching my hands around his neck.

He chuckled against my lips and effortlessly broke the hold I had on him. I sighed and looked down, twisting and untwisting my hands in his.

We sat in silence for longer than I expected - both lost in our own trains of thought, I guessed - until I had enough curiosity built up in me that I felt like I was going to explode with questions.

"What happened to Koda?" I asked, looking up.

Edward warily seemed to think of a correct response. "He and the pack are fine. After I took you away from those _dogs_," he hissed, "Carlisle made it extremely clear that they are to never come within a hundred miles of Forks or anywhere you are. And if they do," he looked away from my curious eyes, "it will inevitably end in death. For them, anyway."

I flinched back at the venom in his tone. Noticing this, he looked back at me with a softened expression. "Not to worry, they wouldn't dare get anywhere near you. Not that I wouldn't love to see them try to get around us _this _time…" he trailed off, his anger swelling again.

"And Jacob?" I asked for a distraction.

"Jacob is just fine. Though his ego is a little wounded." He smiled wryly.

I smiled in relief. "And your family? They're all fine?"

Edward rolled his eyes and put my hand in between two of his. "Bella, you need to stop worrying about everyone. Everyone is fine. Emmett is a little disappointed there wasn't a fight, but that's Emmett."

I rolled my eyes too. Typical Emmett. "How long was I gone?" I asked, and then realized something. "Charlie!"

Edward looked at me warily. "You were gone three days. Carlisle spoke with your father, telling him you went away with us for some unexpected family trip that we sprung on you." He winked. "You only missed one day of school."

"And Charlie was okay with that?" I asked incredulously, surprised anyone had been able to convince him without hearing from me.

"I have to admit, Carlisle said it was a struggle. Even Alice had to help calm him." He chuckled.

I sighed in relief, an emotion that was becoming more and more familiar. "Thank you, Edward. For everything. Thank you for not killing Koda. I know that must have been hard."

He laughed without humor. "Bella, that was a little more than hard. That was merely excruciatingly painful."

Realizing how much pain I caused him, I could see my vision start to blur. Traitor tears. "Edward, I'm… sorry. So sorry. I shouldn't have gone with Jacob; I shouldn't have gone with Koda!" I exclaimed, raising up my free hand in internal frustration.

"Bella," Edward said in a soft voice, his eyes matching his tone, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But I caused everything! Someone could have been killed because of me!"

He rolled his eyes and leaned in, obviously trying to distract me with his closeness.

It did.

I had to concentrate on breathing as he kissed my jaw line and murmured softly against my skin. "Bella, trust me. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But… I…" I couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

He moved his lips slowly to my cheek. "Have nothing to be sorry for," he finished my sentence.

"All… right," I said, sighing in defeat.

He chuckled against my skin and slowly met his lips to mine.

We stayed that way until I was gasping for breath. He apologized, as always, and moved his head away so I could breathe.

"You are truly something…" he murmured, watching me.

"You're not so bad yourself." I leaned in and pressed my lips firmly to his, catching him off guard.

He chuckled and moved his head so only our foreheads were touching. "Please, Bella. Although it's not your fault, you must never do that again. I couldn't stand you being away from me."

"Never," I vowed and leaned in more slowly this time, pressing my lips to his.

****A/N: well yayyy! that _will_ be the end :)**

**what did everyone think? i only got one or two reviews from the last chapter, so i didn't get a lot of feedback. haha :o)**

**if i did a sequel, would you read it?  
or should i do a different story? i'm open for any story suggestions.**

**you guys are the best readers :D thanks so much for your patience with all my fluff. haha.**

**bye for now! don't forget to review :o)**


End file.
